Nowhere to Hide
by aa cohen
Summary: In the midst of a hostage situation, Joey and Chandler find themselves at the mercy of two gunman. Will their devotion to one another get them out alive, or will it end up killing them? Complete
1. Default Chapter

_The idea came to me while I was trying to write stuff for TOW the Ride Along. This one will involve a lot of the same aspects as TOW the Ride Along, but they will end up being two entirely different stories so please read and review both. Thanks. -ash_

It was an ordinary night. Chandler, Joey, Ross, Pheobe, Monica, and Rachel were all sitting around Monica's apartment as they usually do, hanging out and doing nothing in particular. They played some scrabble and some twister late into the night, when Joey realized that they ran out of food and beer.

"Monica, you've got nothing to eat up here.. or drink," exclaimed a distraught Joey. "What happened?"

"You ate it all," said Monica sarcastically before returning to her scrabbled game with Ross and Pheobe.

"Aww no, now there's no food, cause there hasn't been food in our place for weeks," said Joey still vainly searching the refrigerator in hopes that something eatable might appear besides fruit, vegetables, and condiments.

"It's ok Joe, they do have what we call the food store." said Chandler smiling as he made another joke at Joey's expense.

"Chandler, it's like 2 in the morning, nothing is open now, and I kinda don't have any money."

"Joey, how long have you lived here, there's the 24 hour mart like 3 blocks over.

And don't I always give you money?"

"There's store that sells food that's open 24 hours a day and no one ever told me?" asked Joey who was upset and excited at the same time. Chandler stood in front of Joey not saying a word, he sometimes wondered how dumb Joey really could be.

"C'mon let's go, I'm in the mood for some Yahoo chocolate milk myself," said Chandler as he turned to the rest of the gang "Joey and I are heading down to the 24 hour food mart, anyone want anything?"

They all said no and Chandler and Joey headed out the door. They walked down the empty New York streets to the food mart, and walked in surprised to find that they were not the only people in there. There was an older man, a middle aged woman, and a girl who looked to be in her early twenties. Chandler and Joey split up, and went to get the items that they wanted. Chandler headed over to the beverages along the back wall of the store, while Joey crouched down to get a good look at what was available on the bottom shelf of one of the aisle ways.

Neither of them saw the door open. They both heard the bullet that whipped through the air, shattering the quiet of the night.

Joey instinctively threw himself flat on the floor. It was cold, hard, and filthy, but that was not his primary concern. _What the hell? _He thought frantically.

Chandler had grabbed a few bottles of Yahoo out of one of the freezers when the snap of the bullet made his blood run cold. He jumped and dropped the bottles he was carrying, which hit the floor with a crash. The cashier screamed.

"Everybody get down and stay there. Nobody fucking move, or you won't move again. Do you get me?"

All the color drained from Chandler's face as he realized what was happening. _This has to be a dream, he told himself. It's just a dream. You've been watching too many movies. That's all it is. _He blinked a few times, and to his dismay, nothing changed. He tried to get a grip of what was going on and realized that he couldn't see Joey . _Oh my god_, he thought, panic welling up inside of him like a volcano getting ready to blow. _The gun. It went off. Where is Joey?"_


	2. Part 2

"Who got shot?" Chandler shrieked, icy fear wrapping itself like a vise around his heart. "Who got shot!"

Chandler froze as the gunman pointed his weapon straight at his heart. "It'll be you if you don't shut up."

His heart raced, and his whole body trembled, he focused his gaze at the assailant. Make that assailants. There were two men standing there, dressed in dark ragged clothes, and ski masks. Both were carrying guns. They looked to be in their young twenties. _Probably younger than me, _Chandler thought. He sucked in a sharp breath. _Where was Joey? Where the hell was he?_

Joey thought furiously. He had heard Chandler start to freak, but he didn't want to risk standing up. There was a chance that the crooks didn't know he was there, and he couldn't lose that advantage. _If only Chandler doesn't give it away_, he thought anxiously. He had to do something, and it had to be fast. He could hear the panic rising in his friend's voice. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and his hand flew to his back pocket. _Yes! _He thought triumphantly. He fumbled around and pulled out his cell phone. He pulled up Monica's number, he had her on speed dial, pressed send, and laid the phone out on the floor close to his side.

"Everybody just stay still." The second of the two men was yelling and brandishing his weapon. "All we want is the money, but if you so much as blink you will get a bullet in your face!"

Chandler shuddered. This man was not one to be messed with, not because he was strong or menacing, but because he was a lunatic. There was no predicting what he might do. The first still had his attention on the cashier.

"Empty the drawer. And don't even think about pushing that little red button" The woman nodded, obviously scared out of her wits.

Joey could hear Monica pick up on the other end. He did not dare say a word to her, for fear of giving himself away. "Hello?" came the voice over the line. "Hello? Who is this?"

__

Why the hell did Monica never get caller ID? Joey thought. He heard a click. _Damn it! _He pressed send again.

"Hey man, I just want my beer," said the man over at the other side of the store.

Chandler's jaw dropped as he stared at the middle-aged man who was speaking. He was obviously drunk.

"You stay the fuck quiet."

"I want my fucking beer!"

"You want beer?" the second screamed. "I'll give you some fucking beer! Or even better! Have some fucking lead!" Before Chandler knew what was happening, the drunk was flung back against the against the glass were the drinks were, shattering it into a thousand pieces as bullets pierced his skin. The man crumbled to the floor.

Chandler gasped in horror as some of the blood sprayed across his shirt.

"No!" he shrieked. He backpedaled frantically and hit the wall, and wound up sitting hard on the floor.

Joey was still lying where he has been since the first shot was fired. All of the sudden Chandler lurched into view, and the only thing that Joey could see was that his shirt was stained red. He threw his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming. _Chandler's been shot, _his mind shouted at him. _Chandlers been shot! _ Chandler sat breathing heavily on the floor, the whites of his eyes seeming to blot out everything else. He looked down at his shirt, and touched the sticky substance that covered it slowly with his hand. He brought his now-red fingertips up in front of his face, and tried to come to terms with the fact that he was covered in a dead man's blood. He turned his head slowly to the side, as if he were in a dream, and spotted Joey sprawled on the floor. His horror turned to relief , and he made as if to call to him. It took Joey a moment to realize that Chandler wasn't dead. That moment almost cost him dearly. He threw up a hand at Chandler, signaling him to be quiet. Their eyes met, and both could see the terror that had latched its claws into them. Chandler closed his mouth and nodded shakily. Joey pointed to the phone. Chandler nodded again, understanding.


	3. Part 3

Monica hung up the phone irritated.

"Who was it?" asked Rachel lazily. She was getting tired of playing scrabble.

"Some prank," Monica answered as she looked at her watch, "What's taking Joey and Chandler so long? They just went to go pick up a few snacks." They had been gone for over a half hour at this point.

"Well you know Joey.." Rachel was cut off abruptly by the phone.

Monica answered. and at first heard nothing, just as before. She thought she could make out some yelling, but that was all. Disgusted, she went to hang up, but paused half way when a loud bang caused her to jump.

"What the hell?" Monica said, looking confused. All of the sudden, she heard a voice that was unmistakably Chandler's. Monica's face drained of color, and she almost dropped the phone.

"What is it?" Ross cried, with an alarmed look as he turned his attention away from his game to the phone call for the first time.

It took a moment for Monica to answer as she stood there frozen with her eyes fixed on the phone. "I don't know," Monica said hoarsely, " But I think Chandler just got shot."

-----

The two criminals has started screaming at each other.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Now we'll be wanted for murder!"

" He was begging for it, man! Begging for it!"

" You little shit! We are fucked! Do you hear me? Fucked!"

"Just get the money and let's go!"

Before the other could reply, a stack of cans that had been upset in the chaos finally lost their balance and fell- right on top of Joey. He threw his arms protectively over his head, but it didn't help much. He bit his lip until it bled, but he was unable to stop the yelp that escaped his lips. Both men stopped cold at the new sound. The first, the more level-headed one, signaled to the second.

"Go see who that was."

Joey cursed himself slightly. It was over, he just hoped that Monica had gotten the message.

" Where the hell did you come from?"

Joey flinched as the cold steel from the barrel of the shotgun was pressed hard into his temple. He grunted and got to his feet. Chandler moaned in despair.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since you decided to have this little get together," Joey muttered. He tried to hide the phone, which was still lying on the floor, but he was too late. The crook spotted it, and kicked it was all his might against the wall, while shouting every curse word in the English language.

"What is it?" The first man roared.

"He's got a fucking cell phone and he fucking used it!"

"Son of a bitch!" he swore.

"Should I kill him?"

Joey closed his eyes and pressed his lips together to form a thin line as the gun was cocked against his head. He swallowed nervously and clenched his fists, sweat forming at the top of his brow.

Chandler fought down the panic that was trying to get the best of him. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to keep from lunging towards Joey. He couldn't die. Not here, not like this. He made eye contact with Joey, and tried to project to him whatever strength he had. Joey gave a small reassuring nod, but it didn't help much, he was terrified.

"I have a better idea," The first thief said, his voice sickeningly sweet. He raised his gun, and panned the room. He leveled it at his selected target, and fired.


	4. Part 4

Ross jumped as if he'd been slapped. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "They just went to get food!"

Monica pressed the phone closer to her ear, straining to hear what was going on. She could make out voice, but heavy breathing close to the speaker obscured them.

"Who has their cell phone? Someone quickly dial 911!" said Monica urgently. Phoebe quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed. The operator picked up, and Phoebe frantically tried to tell her what happened. She struggled to get some sort of story out and stuttered the words 'Chandler', 'food mart', and 'shot', before Ross got impatient and seized the phone from her. He quickly gave them the location, before hanging up and pacing across the room. Just as he was about to say something Monica began to tremble, and the phone fell from her grasp. Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe would never forget the look of pure horror that enveloped her face.

"What is it?" asked Rachel

"The line went dead."

---

Chandler squeezed his eyes shut, praying that he would not have to open them to the sight of his friend's body. He knew if Joey died in front of him it would mean his own demise as well. Joey was more than a brother to him, and Chandler knew that losing him like this was not something he could live with. It wasn't until a feminine scream ripped through his eardrums that he opened his eyes, and saw Joey still standing in front of him, his eyes closed and his body shaking ever so slightly.

Chandler scanned the room frantically, looking for the recipient of the bullet originally attended for Joey. He spotted the young girl he noticed when he first walked in, lying motionless on the floor on the other side of the store. He looked away as he tightly closed his eyes shut, _I can't believe two people just died right in front of me, two innocent people, _he thought. The two crooks began again to bicker to each other about how to go about what they were going to do next

Once Joey realized he was still alive, he took advantage of the distracted gunman by batting the barrel of the gun away from his head and bolting toward Chandler. The second crook, enraged by what Joey had just done, was about to shoot him down, but at the same time the few other people within the store began to scramble as well. Chaos ensued .

"Everybody stop where you are!" the ringleader shouted hoarsely.

Joey froze where he stood, glaring disgustedly at his assailant. "Look man," Joey spat coldly, he had no idea why he was being so insolent to two men with loaded guns, but something inside him was beginning to snap. "The police are gonna show up here in a matter of minutes. You have two bodies already, do you really think you are going to be able to walk away from here?" The second man began to curse. "If you run you won't get far. Let us all go, and that least they can't add hostages to your list of offenses."

"Oh, no," the leader said in a voice that made Joey's skin crawl. "**_You _**got us into this mess. Now **_you_** have to live with the consequences. Maybe you should think first before you use your cell phone again, if you get the chance." He gave an evil grin to Joey as he pointed to him, Chandler, the cashier, and the middle-aged woman. "All of you. Help me barricade these windows."

"Shit," Joey muttered.

This is bad. Really bad, Chandler thought as he got up and went to work with the others dragging the shelves over to the windows. He listened as he barricaded himself within the place he now thought he was going to die in, desperately listening for the sirens he hoped would come.


	5. Part 5

Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe waited anxiously for the squad car that was sent to pick them up and take them to the scene. It's not like it was a long walk, the store was almost visible from Monica's apartment window, but the police didn't want to take any chances. Ross agreed to this, despite Monica, Rachel's, and Phoebe's heated objections. They did not want to wait.

As soon as the squad car pulled up, two cops headed over to them.

"I'm Lt. Daniels, and this is Captain Tate. We're here to escort you over to the crime scene."

Ross extended his hand. "Ross Geller." He pointed to the others, "That's Rachel Greene, Monica Geller, and Phoebe Buffay. Do you have any information about the situation?"

"We've sent a small force over to assess the situation, and more are on the way," Daniels explained. "From what we can tell, two unidentified men tried to rob the store and wound up taking the customers hostage."

"Any casualties?" Rachel asked softly, trying not to let her voice break. She knew that if she lost her composure, Phoebe, Monica, and Ross could kiss theirs goodbye as well.

"We're not exactly sure how many people are in the store, but it is more than just your friends."

"Are their any casualties?" asked Ross this time, his voice beginning to rise.

"We believe their is one, possibly two."

Monica's eyes flew open, and she tried to make a run for it. Ross made a grab for her, and tried to stop her by grabbing her arms, but Monica was freakishly strong. It wasn't until Rachel and Phoebe helped out, that they were able to stop her.

"Get off me!" Monica screamed. "Ross, get the hell off me! I have to get to them.. We have to get to them. They could be hurt!"

"Monica.. Monica stop! You can't help them, none of us can. Let the police do their job!" Monica ignored her brother's angry statements and continued to struggle as the other three continued to hold her back. All her mind's eyes could see were horrifying images of what could be happening to Joey and Chandler. _Chandler_. She imagined him shot and injured, lying on the ground at the brink of death. This thought sent her back into a maddened frenzy, and she savagely tried to break free from her friends' hold.

"Monica! You haul off and do something stupid and you will get them killed!" This time Ross's words his home, as she stopped thrashing. They all eventually let go, confused about Monica's reaction. She collapsed on the ground trying to stop the tears threatening to fall from eyes. _How could I have been so stupid? Why did I never say anything to him. _She took a deep sigh, and sat there until she gained back some of her composure. As they got into the car, she tried not to think about that state in which Joey and Chandler could be in, and silently sat in deep thought as they made their way over to the crime scene.

----

Chandler sucked in a breath as the sound of police sirens greeted his ears. He was somewhat surprised that they were being so bold in announcing their presence, but he figured the element of surprise was not exactly an advantage in this situation anyway. _Unless they freak and get a little trigger happy, _he thought nervously. The "barrier" they had been ordered to put up was in place, and Chandler was forced to admit that it would do its job. It would be hard for anyone to get a look at was going on inside. _That's going to suck for us if they decide to come blasting through here. _He pushed the thought out of his head. That was not something that he wanted to think about.

"Everybody, move to the back of the store, behind the shelf there," the ringleader ordered. He and thief number two bickered for a moment. They were definitely amateurs, their squabbling proved that they were absolutely winging this. They had no idea what to do. That could work in their favor, but it could also get them killed. Despite this observation, Chandler could see that the "leader" was crafty, and a quick thinker. This worried him. He reluctantly obeyed his command as he and Joey sat down among the other hostages within the store. As he sat, Joey put his hand on Chandler's shoulder in a reassuring manner. Whether it was there to convince Chandler that everything was all right, or if it was just to physically reassure himself that Chandler was still alive and there with him through this nightmare, Chandler didn't know. He grabbed Joey's hand on his shoulder briefly with a soft squeeze. They were in this together, no matter what.

-----

The four of them stared in disbelief at the scene in front of them. This couldn't be real. About four squad cars littered the parking lot, lights flashing. Several of the officers that had arrived in them were crouched behind the vehicles, using them as a shield, with their weapons aimed at the store. Others milled around in the back, trying to get a handle on the situation. One of the cops was on a bullhorn, speaking calmly to the crooks inside.

"We have you surrounded. There is no way out. Please release you hostages and surrender peacefully!"

__

Yeah right. Phoebe thought to herself, _Like that ever works. _She paced back and forth, as the cop continued to speak, and began to grow angrier and angrier. She wanted to take the bullhorn and hit him over the head with it. There was no time to talk, Joey and Chandler were in there. She couldn't believe this was happening to her friends. Phoebe was used to losing people close to her, but no one in her life ever meant more to her than her five friends, and she didn't know if she would be able to handle losing two of them. She continued to pace back and forth, trying to remain optimistic about the situation, and not think of the worst.

__

Chandler and Joey are in there, Rachel thought bleakly. The question was, were they alive? She felt like she was living in some inescapable nightmare. _How could something like this? happen? _A lone tear streamed down her face as she looked at the store in which two people she loved more than life itself might be lying dead in. She couldn't think of her life without Chandler and Joey, and she refused to do so. Out of all the people she met throughout her life, no one, besides for Monica and Ross, had ever cared about her, supported her, and made her laugh as much as those two. She couldn't look at the store anymore, and tried to do anything that would take her mind off the horrible outcome that could very well happen.

Monica was clutching her cell phone now. She didn't exactly know why, but she hoped that maybe Chandler and Joey would call it. She knew it was long shot, but it was the only thing she could hold on to. _They called the apartment, why wouldn't they call my cell.. if they're alive,_ she cursed herself for her last thought as she stood next to Rachel and stared fixedly as the building in front of them. She thought that maybe if she concentrated hard enough, she could make Joey and Chandler walk through it. Ross noticed how contorted her face was , and could see her knuckles were white from gripping the phone. He walked over to her, and wrapped her in a loose hug. Monica didn't seem to notice him.

"You're going to break that if you don't loosen up, you know," said Ross. Monica looked quickly up at him and then down to the phone in her hands. She immediately loosened her grip and looked up at him.

"Do you think they're all right?" she asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Ross sighed as he gazed up at the building that his two best friends within it and sighed, " I don't know.. I don't know." He took her hand and held it, as Rachel and Phoebe joined them. They all waited anxiously for anymore news about the condition of their friends.


	6. Part 6

Both Chandler and Joey froze when they heard the voice over the bullhorn deliver the messages. Their two captors immediately began to squabble among themselves again. Chandler ducked as the second man waved his gun in his direction.

"He really needs to be more careful with that thing," said Chandler in a nervous voice with a bit of humor. He was trying to make a joke. Neither of them laughed. The police were still yelling through the bullhorn, and the crooks still didn't seem to know quite what to do. "There's no way we're going to get out of this if we can't find some way to communicate with them out there," Chandler pointed out quietly.

"I know," Joey stated and then paused for a moment before asking, "Do you think the others are out there?"

Chandler hesitated with his answer, "They might be, we have been gone for three hours, but my guess is that they're all sleeping up at Monica's. In a way I guess that's better, I wish I could see them again though." Chandler looked away from Joey as he finished his sentence. It was the first time he realized that he may never see his friends again.

Joey let what Chandler said sink in, and before he could be stopped, he had risen to his feet. "Call them." Two guns were immediately leveled at his chest. Joey did not so much as flinch. Instead, he pointed to his cell phone, which was partially visible under one of the shelves. "They want to talk to you, and the only way any of this is going to be resolved is if you let them. I know I want to get out of here just as much as you do."

"Right, they talk to us, and we get arrested," Thief Number 2 spat.

"If you don't , it's only a matter of time before they bust their way in here and we all die," Joey pointed out. They glared at each other for a moment, and Chandler waited for the shot that he was sure was coming. It didn't. Instead, he heard the sound of someone scrambling for the fallen phone. Joey sank back down to the floor, shaking.

"Serves you right," Chandler whispered, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Trying to save our assess, because obviously they don't know how." replied Joey. Chandler was annoyed with Joey's boldness, but only because he didn't want to watch him die.

"What number should I call?" Thief Number 2 asked his partner.

"How the hell should I know? But wait, don't do anything yet," Thief Number 1 said menacingly.

"Why not?"

"I want them to sweat it out a little more."

"Why don't you just cut the bullshit and call someone?" Chandler growled to himself, or so he thought.

Thief Number 2 lunged towards him, startling all of them to death. Chandler tried to scramble out of the way, realizing too late that he spoken louder than he thought. The criminal grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt, and slammed him against the wall. Chandler's head crashed into it, and stars exploded in front of his vision. It took all of Joey's self control to keep from leaping to his friend's defense, he knew that that would only make matters worse.

"Now you listen and you listen good," he breathed hideously, his nose inches away from Chandler's. For added measure, he shoved the barrel of his pistol into the side of his temple, and gave a sick smile of satisfaction when he flinched. "We are running this show, and if you want to come out of it alive, you will sit down, shut up, and do exactly what we tell you. Got it?"

Chandler swallowed nervously, and nodded. The gun was removed from his head as the man grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground before returning to his partner.

"Chandler!" Joey cried. He was sure that his heart stopped for a moment, as he ran to friend.

Chandler laid on the ground staring up at the ceiling shocked and petrified. He slowly tried to pick himself off the floor, but found it quite difficult after the recent attack inflicted upon him. Joey reached him in a flash and extended his arm, which his dazed friend accepted gratefully. He hauled him to his feet, his eyes ablaze with concern and fear. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live," Chandler muttered, still looking shaken and his voice has a scared tone in it.

Before either of them had the chance to say anything else, Joey's cell phone began to ring in Thief Number 1's hand.

----

"They aren't making any effort to contact us, we need a way to communicate with them. If we don't we're going to have to barge the door down, which would put the hostages in more danger than they are already in," said Lt. Daniels to his partner.

Monica was standing close by and overheard their conversation. "Excuse me, sir. My friend has his cell phone in their, he tried to contact us with it earlier. That's how we knew that something was wrong."

He stared at her for a moment then turned to the other police officers who he was previously talking to. They discussed this new option for a few minutes, as Monica and the others waited, and then fell silent as Daniels turned back to Monica. " That will work, can you give me his number?" asked Lt. Daniels as he got his cell phone ready.

The four of them stood by anxiously awaiting the phone call. As much as they wanted to know Chandler and Joey's condition, they were also terrified of what that condition might be.

----

"Who is this?" Thief Number 1 demanded.

"I'm Lt. Daniels of the New York Police Department, who is this?" he asked.

"That's not important. What is important is that I am holding four people hostage in here, and unless we get what we want they are all going to wind up dead."

"Ok, let's stay calm here. Our priority here is the safety of the hostages. Are all of them all right? Do any of them need medical attention?"

"It doesn't matter. No one's getting it, because no one is coming in here."

"What is it you want?"

"Sixty grand and a way out of the country. Add ten thousand to every person I have to kill because you couldn't get your shit together."

"That's a tall order."

"Take it or leave it."

"What happens if we leave it?"

"Well, you may be able to take us out, but I can promise you that there will be four others laid out right behind us. And I don' think you want that. Face it, we don't have many options here, so if we go down, we're going to take as many people as we can with us, understand?"

"Can you identify the hostages?"

"Two men, two women."

"No."

"Can I talk to one of the hostages?"

"No."

"You're asking for an awful lot. It would be a nice gesture if we could talk to one of the hostages. Perhaps the owner of the phone?" asked the cop as he looked at the perturbed group standing next to him. Before anyone else could react, Ross spoke out.

"Let me talk to him," Ross said urgently. The officer waved him away sharply.

"I want to talk to him damn it!"

"Can we speak to a hostage?" he repeated, "A token of goodwill on your part you could say? It might make it easier to meet your demands if you are willing to cooperate."

"Fine."

The cop handed him the phone. "Find out as much information as you possibly can, understand?"

"Yes," Ross said, snatching the phone away from him.

"Hello?" he said anxiously. "Joey?"

"Ross?" a familiar voice came over the line.

"Oh thank god." Ross felt like crying, he was so happy to hear his friend's voice, "Are you all ok? What's going on in there?"

"Chandler and I are fine, a little shaken up but everything is ok for now." Joey didn't go a great job of keeping the tremor out of his voice, and Ross has heard it. He could tell when his friend was scared, but right now he was terrified.

"What does it look like in there?"

"They're keeping us all..." He was cut off suddenly, and Ross could hear a scuffle going on over possession of the phone. The thief grabbed the phone as he threw Joey to the ground. Ross could hear his friend's painful yell on the other end.

"No!" Ross yelped. "Joey, are you there?" The cop seized the phone, wrestling it out of Ross's panicked hands.

"Joey!"

Rachel reacted swiftly, stepping in between the two of them. She clamped her hands down onto Ross's should, pushing him away from the others and the cop.

"Ross!" she yelled, shaking him. She put her face as close to his as possible. "It's going to be ok. They are going to be alright!"

Ross stared at her for a moment, and then backed away from her embrace. "Damn it," he swore. He walked a few feet away, resting his elbow in one hand while putting the other up to his face. Rachel started toward him, but then thought better of it. Ross was ok. He was no happy, but he was ok.

"What happened?" asked Phoebe.

"Something happened to Joey," said Ross, "I heard him yell when the phone was taken away."

Everyone looked away from each other, worried about what could happen next.


	7. Part 7

Joey gasped at the impact of his captors foot in his stomach. He instantly released his grip on the phone as the air fled his lungs, leaving him struggling to draw in a breath. He dropped to one knee and doubled over, placing one hand on the floor to brace himself and clutching his midsection with the other.

Chandler had been standing a few feet away when the incident happened. He raced over to Joey, but was stopped by Thief Number 2, who stepped directly in his path, gun pointed. Chandler skidded to a stop before him, but not before the barrel of the gun was jammed into his stomach. He froze and held his breath, eyes flicking back and forth between the man and the gun. He wasn't sure at that point which one was more dangerous.

"You mind your own business."

Chandler said nothing, and dared not express his outrage. He backed away slowly, never turning his attention away from him. Only when he felt his fingers brush against the cool texture of it did he risk tearing his gaze away. He lowered himself to the floor, afraid whatever words he might try to speak would erupt in an angry torrent, and he didn't want that. He watched Joey as he stumbled over toward him and sat down painfully.

"You ok?" Chandler asked, still shaken up by the incident.

"Yeah."

"Who... who did you talk to?"

"Ross," Joey replied, as he traced patterns in the floor with his finger, "Not as long as I wanted to though."

"What did he say?"

"Wanted to know if we were ok, and all that stuff."

"Did he say anything about the others?"

"No. We didn't get the chance." To Chandler's amazement, Joey seemed to be fighting back tears. He reached out and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, shaking it ever so slightly. Joey turned in surprise. but upon seeing Chandler's knowing look, smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," Joey said.

They were unaware that their captors were conversing with other about the situation. It wasn't until they heard one of them speaking into the phone again that they paid any attention. They did not like what they heard.

"Do you have our money yet?"

Lt. Daniels grimaced at this cruel voice. "You haven't given us much time to get it together."

"We're tired of waiting. We want it now."

"We're working on it, but we don't have anything yet."

"You have another thirty minutes."

"And then what?" Daniels asked, a feeling of dread making itself at home in his gut.

"According to our deal, we get 20,000 and then 10,000 per hostage. We give you a half an hour a hostage. We expect at least $10,000 every half an hour. So you have two hours to get all of the money. If we don't get our $10,000..." he laughed a sinister laugh. "Well, you see, my friend here and I have come up with this little lottery system. We've assigned a number to each of our four hostages. When that thirty minutes is up, we draw a number, and BANG. No more hostage. And you have another $10,000 added to your tab."

Daniels held the phone away from him, and cursed slightly. The group of officers surrounding him looked grim. Once he composed himself, he put the phone back up to his ear.

"We'll do the best we can to get the money together."

"I hope so, because you are down to 24 minutes."

----

From afar, the group noticed that something was happening as they looked over at the police officers who were gathered together looking upset. The four of them made their way over only to catch the tail end of the argument.

"..move in soon, we're running out of time."

"That's a big risk, we haven't been able to figure out what things look like inside."

"We can't give into their demands. There's no way they'll just take the money and split, they have to know we'll have them cornered in a heartbeat."

"If we don't pay them, I believe he will carry out his threats. We can't allow that."

"We're running out of time and choices. There's twelve minutes left on the clock."

"Twelve minutes until what?" asked Phoebe suspiciously as she confronted the police officers with everyone else. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Lt. Daniels took the four of them off to the side.

"The men in there want $60,000. They want the first $10,000 in another 10 minutes, or they are going to shoot a hostage."

Ross and Monica both flipped," They're going to what?" they screeched in unison. Lt. Daniels shrunk away from them.

"What hostage? Did they say who?" said Monica urgently.

Lt. Daniels look uncomfortable. "You aren't going to like this."

"Is it Chandler?" she cried in horror. "Oh God. Oh, God..."

"We don't know who it's going to be." He explained quickly about the "lottery system."

"What are you going to do about it?" Phoebe demanded.

"We're working on that," he said, not quite meeting eye contact with any one of them.

"You're not going to pay them?" Ross exclaimed.

"It's not that simple, we have no way to know if they will release them," said Lt. Daniels quietly, "Even if we give into their demands."

"We have to try!" now Rachel was on the verge of losing her temper. She pulled out her checkbook, "I'll write a check right here, right now. All $60, 000."

Everyone turned their heads over at her with a questioning look. Ross, dumbfounded by her actions, "Uh, Rach, you don't have that kind of money."

"I know, my parents do though. They let me.. uh.. share with them, for emergencies. And this is an emergency. "

"I don't know," said Lt. Daniels who obviously did not like the idea.

"Look! I won't let you put the lives of my friends in danger because you won't comply with the demands that I am more than willing to meet!"

Daniels gave her a hard look, and then nodded. "Write a check for $10,000. We'll take it to them, but they might not accept it. It depends on how smart they are."

"I'll write it, and I'll take it to them." said Rachel

"That's not possible, you can not be involved in any of the negotiations." said Lt. Daniels

"My money, my friends," she said as she pulled out her cell phone and called up Joey's number before Lt. Daniels could stop her.

----

Everyone looked up in surprise when the phone in Thief Number 1's hand began to ring. For a moment, they couldn't decide whether or not to answer it. After a glance at his watch, he pressed a button, and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Do you have the money?"

"Yes, I have it," a voice said.

"Who is this? You aren't the one who I spoke to earlier."

"I'm the one who's paying you. Do you want it or not?"

"Yes. I want it."

"Good. When should I bring it to you? And are you going to release a hostage?"

He considered this for a moment.

"I will release one, this time, just for goodwill. No one else leaves until I have all the money."

"Can we choose which hostage?" Four heads snapped to attention at this question. Daniels made as if to grab the phone away, but Rachel dodged him.

"Nope. I won't deviate from my lottery. Too bad. Bring the cash to the front door, my friend here will meet you there. Don't try anything funny, because the hostage will be right there with him, and if anyone makes a move I don't like, bye bye hostage."

"Cash?" Rachel's face went white. "I have a check for you."

"Sorry, no good. We want cash, in unmarked bills. Do you really think we can get away with cashing a check?" he laughed. It was a cruel sound that made Rachel's blood freeze in her veins.

"Give me another few minutes, we'll get to the bank and be right back." The urgency and desperation in her voice was completely unmasked, and sweat poured off her brow.

"Sorry. Time's up."

The criminal snapped the phone shut, and looked around at the hostages, whose faces betrayed one universal expression: pure and total fear.

"Let's see whose lucky number comes up." He scattered four pieces of paper on the floor in front of him, and stirred them around with his hand.

Joey and Chandler sat together, neither of them said a word, but both were preparing for the worst. Joey risked a glance over at Chandler. His face looked tight, and he seemed to be staring at some invisible object in front of him.

Images of Monica, Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe flooded Chandler's mind as he wondered if he would ever see them again. The thought of never seeing them again was too much to bear, even though he'd be the dead one. He couldn't imagine how the others felt outside. He snapped out of his daze and looked back at the scene in front of him, and knew that if he ever got out of this, he would never be able to watch a lottery draw on TV. Right now, the lucky winner would get to leave in a coffin. He couldn't risk a look over at Joey, he didn't want to see his face in this situation, and there was no way he'd even think about the other scenario that could unfold. He'd rather die a thousand times over than watch the lifeless body of his friend being dragged across the floor, and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

They had all been given their "numbers" a short time ago. Chandler was four and Joey was two. He shuddered. _I did not want to die this way, _he thought. _Not in here, like this, on my knees_.

In a moment that seemed to last for an eternity, their captor reached down and picked up a piece of folded paper, and began to unfold it.


	8. Part 8

"No!" Rachel howled as the phone went dead., "No! They can't do this!" Her body began to tremble so badly, Ross wasn't sure if she was going to remain on her feet and quickly went to her side.

"Rach, it's going to be all right." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, but she did not return the embrace as tears came to her eyes. Ross was about to offer more encouraging words but just as he opened his mouth, two loud cracks shattered the silence. Everyone jumped, and Ross felt as if a huge bucket of ice water had been thrown in his face. Rachel felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. She couldn't breath.

A terrible sound erupted from Monica, some sort of shriek that almost didn't sound human. She clenched her fists, and held her hands in front of her face, as if she were trying to shield herself from reality. She continued to scream, which eventually turned into some form of crying.

Ross finally managed to get some air into his chest. "Oh, God no," he choked out. Hot tears squirted from his eyes and covered his cheeks. The four friends huddled together, their arms surrounding each other like a protective covering that would keep them from learning the truth. They didn't want to know they truth.

Just then, the phone in Lt. Daniel's hand began to ring moments later. He answered with a trembling hand.

"You're up to $70,000"

----

Chandler opened his eyes slowly. His heart was beating so quickly he thought it would leap out of his chest. When the gun was fired, he had thrown himself across Joey. He hadn't been entirely sure who the bullet was intended for. Both guns had been drawn and pointed, one the designated executor, and his reaction had been instinctive.

In the moment before the reality of what had just happened sunk in, Joey gazed in wonderment at his friend. Chandler had just volunteered to sacrifice his own life to save his. In the middle of the chaos and fear that surrounded them all, Joey suddenly felt more loved than he ever had in life. He had always known that their friendship was special, something that not everyone was lucky enough to find. He new that they shared the same belief that they would do anything to help each other, but thankfully neither of them had had to make good on that unspoken vow, until now. Chandler had just tried to take a bullet for him.

The moment passed, and the panic took over. Joey grabbed his shoulder as Chandler still laid in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently. Chandler needed a moment to realize what happen, Joey did not get an answer. "Chan? Chandler? Chandler?!" he asked in a frightened voice.

Chandler groaned and rolled over, "Calm down man," he said trying to be somewhat playful, but Joey would have none of that. He picked Chandler up by the shoulders, and breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back in his old spot, uninjured.

Joey didn't say a word to Chandler, but spoke with his eyes. He knew that if he spoke any words about what Chandler did for him than he would break down in tears and was something he could not do in this situation. Chandler nodded in confirmation that he understood what Joey was thinking.

Joey and Chandler both looked over at the other hostages. They both looked over and saw the other woman who had been shopping lying lifeless on the linoleum. One of the thieves was in the process of dragging her out of sight. It wasn't that much better, she has left a big mess on the floor. Neither knew how much of this they could take, but both realized that there wouldn't be much more. There were only three hostages left.

---

It was Phoebe who had the courage to ask the question.

"Who was it?" They didn't even recognize her voice. It sounded dry and hollow, and full of defeat.

For a moment, Daniels just stared at her. Then he turned to his partner Stevens and nodded. Steven's dialed the number. Painful seconds went by before a voice answered.

"Do you have my money?"

"We need to know who died."

"Do you have my money?"

"We're still working on that."

"Than why should I tell you?!"

"For the sake of the loved ones outside!" Stevens spat.

The criminal became furious. He lunged across the room towards Chandler. He grabbed him by the arm, and without even allowing him to stand up, dragged him across the floor. Chandler let out a painful yell, and Joey stumbled to his feet in a mad attempt to stop him. Thief Number 2 was too quick for him. He shoved the gun to his forehead, slamming him back against the wall. Once he had Chandler over where he wanted, he kneed him hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He punched him in the face which left Chandler in a painful shock, knocking him flat.

Chandler gasped out in pain. It took all of Joey's self control to keep still. He was fuming with anger, and the helplessness of his position was killing him.

"You tell them that if they don't pay up, I will do more than just shoot you dead!"

Chandler glared up at him, his sides heaving.

"Go to hell." He could barely make out the words.

"_Tell them!"_ He shoved the phone into Chandler's ear. Chandler said nothing. His tormentor kicked him savagely in the ribs, and he cried out in agony.

"Damn it Chandler, do it!" Joey cried. He couldn't stand this. Even as he said it, he knew why Chandler didn't answer. Joey would have done the same thing. He was too proud. At the same time, he couldn't handle watching his friend be beaten.

"I want to talk to Monica," Chandler rasped, as the crook prepared to deliver another blow.

"What?" he bellowed.

"Put Monica on, and I'll talk. You can beat me to death if you want if you don't."

The punch came hard and swift to his head. He rolled over, stunned, and lay there unmoving for several moments. A lump rose in Joey's throat, and his nails dug into his palms drawling blood.

"Put Monica on the fucking phone," he hissed into the mouthpiece.

Stevens raised an eyebrow. He had heard the commotion over the line, and knew things were going wrong, but he was unprepared for this.

"_Do it!"_

He handed the phone to a surprised, yet anxious Monica. She stared at it wide-eyed, and took it with a shaking hand.

"Hello?" Upon hearing the new voice, the thief once again thrust the phone down to Chandler, who hadn't moved. Joey was relived when he reacted, moving his head to accommodate the phone.

"Monica?" he cried out in a raspy voice.

Monica almost broke down at the sound of Chandler's weak painful voice.

"Hey Chandler," she said softly. "How are you? They treating you okay?"

"Just fine," he murmured. Monica could tell he was in pain.

"Is Joey still with you?"

"Yes he is"

Chandler heard the click of the gun being cocked near his head.

"Tell her."

Chandler squeezed his eyes shut, praying for the strength he needed and fighting back the hatred that was ready to consume him.

"They're telling me to tell you that if you don't come with the money, they are going to do more than just kill us."

A small noise escaped Monica's lips. She was filled with anger and fear at the same time. "We're going to get you out of there, don't worry. I promise, I love you, do you hear me? We will get you out." The sound of Monica's voice reassured him more than anyone except Joey could ever know. He hated the thought of upsetting Monica, or any one of them, as he was sure he was, but he just had to hear one of their voices. Knowing that the other four were out there, waiting for them, trying to rescue them was something he desperately needed.

"I hear you. Tell the others I say hi."

The foot impacted his back, and the phone flew out of his hands and clattered to the floor. His assailant scooped it up.

"There. You have 18 minutes. Get it done, or I'll make good on my threat."

Monica threw the phone forcefully to the ground, and turned away. She placed one palm flat on the trunk of a squad car and covered her eyes with the other, bent over in grief.

"Oh God," Rachel whimpered as she went over to where Monica was standing. "One of them is dead. One of them is dead. Oh God..."

"No," Monica croaked. "They're both fine."

"What happened?" asked Phoebe quietly.

"They put Chandler on the phone. I.. I think they were beating him." Monica continued on with the message given, not without difficulty however.

Monica turned to Daniels," Please stop them. Please get them out alive." She sounded defeated. Monica, who was never willing to give up at anything, had lost almost all hope in a good ending to all this.

"We will do everything within out power."

"And what if that isn't good enough?" asked Ross as he embraced his sister.

"Just pray that it is good enough."

"Well what do you plan to do, there's only 18 minutes left?" asked Monica

"I can't tell you everything, but we are going to escort her," he pointed to Rachel, "To the bank right now to get cash,. We wouldn't normally do that but the police station is farther away and in the morning rush it would be impossible to get another cop here with the money in time. You will be totally reimbursed, so don't worry."

"I don't care about that, now who's taking me? We need to go now." said Rachel who walked over to the cop that Daniels pointed to, Ross followed her.

"In the mean time we have gotten blue prints of the building, and we have found that there is a back door. We are just trying when and how to use it so that would put the remaining hostages in as little danger as possible."

"The only way they are in less danger is if they were out here. Any way you go in there, you're putting them in danger, but they're in danger now, so why don't you just go in ?" asked Phoebe who was getting annoyed.

Daniels sighed, "Okay, we're not going in because the criminals are getting more desperate. If we go in there, all three hostages are dead without a doubt. We're going to wait and see if this transaction works."

Monica and Phoebe had nothing more to say, they couldn't argue with that. They were just tired of not knowing anything. All they wanted was to see their friends again, alive

----

As soon as the phone was "disconnected" Thief Number One backed off of Chandler, but not before giving him a few spiteful kicks in the head knocking him unconscious, and signaled to his cohort. The gun was removed from Joey's face as we went over to his partner. It took all of Joey's restraint to keep from bolting over to Chandler, who was lying limp in a ball on the floor, but he couldn't help it. He began to get up, but the click of both guns made him halt.

"Don't bother, He's fine where he is."

Joey could feel his rage flowing through his veins like a disease. He had never known hatred like what he was feeling. He had never despised anyone more in his entire life. He continued to stand and stare at them for a moment, but a menacing thrust with one of the weapons forced him to sit down. He kept his concentration on Chandler now, hoping that he would get up soon.

Thankfully, for Joey's sake and for Chandler's, it wasn't too long before Chandler stirred. Joey was facing his back and couldn't see his face, but at least he was moving. He could see his friend crane his neck and head around and give out a low groan, not moving any other part of his body. He looked around for another potential assault before deciding that it was safe to get up. Convinced it was clear , he placed his hand on the floor, leaning heavily on it. He looked around and let his gaze settle on Joey, who flinched when he got a good look at him. Blood ran from a cut hear his mouth, and he could see bruises along his face already starting to form. Joey sat there paralyzed by his friend's gaze that expressed so much hatred and pain.

Chandler pushed himself painfully onto his knees, and paused a moment to shake off the dizziness he felt, and to maybe stop the massive headache he was feeling. He tried to get his feet underneath him, but Joey stopped him.

"Relax a minute Chan. Just give yourself some time." Chandler clearly hated the thought of allowing the abuse they had given him to stop him, but Joey was right. Chandler looked over at the source of all his pain, and saw both criminals on the phone. Although they were speaking, both were watching their hostages closely. Chandler's face hardened towards, he pushed the pain back inside of himself a little further, refusing to allow them to see it. He found his balance and rose to his feet, much to Joey's dismay, and walked unsteadily over to his former spot on the wall. They sat there quietly, both trying to find the best way to manage all of the extreme emotions they were feeling at the moment.

Joey eventually glanced at his watch. It was only a matter of time before they would have to go through that damn lottery again. He couldn't take any more. He had to do something. He glanced over at Chandler, who looked back questioningly.

"I don't like that look," Chandler said from beside him.

"What look?"

"That one. The look you get whenever you're about to haul off and do something stupid."

"I don't know what you mean." said Joey who pretended not to know what he meant.

"Yes you do. Please don't do something stupid."

"What if I tell you it isn't stupid?"

"I won't believe you." His voice grew stronger, and more determination came to his face as he objected. Joey was glad to see it, because he would need it.

"You give me no credit. None at all."

"Should I?"

"We'll see."

"Tell me. Tell me, then I'll tell you to forget it."

"There's a backdoor."

"What?"

"I saw it when we were moving shelves and stuff. I tried to hide it so they wouldn't see it."

"And?"

"It's locked from the outside, but not from the inside."

"How do you plan to get out the door without getting killed?" Chandler asked skeptically.

"I don't."

"Oh really. Than what was it exactly you wanted to do?"

"We'll get you and other hostage out. You tell the cops outside what's going on, and then they can figure out how to get me out."

"Oh no you don't. I am not leaving you here alone. They already don't like you very much from the phone incident and you might do or say something, there's no way you'll get out of here alive.. no" Chandler sounded sarcastic and patronizing, but it was nothing but a pathetic attempt to cover up his real feelings. The thought of leaving Joey was absolutely terrifying. He would not abandon his friend. He would never have considered it in a thousand years. He would not leave him alone, and that was final.

Joey took one look at Chandler's face and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"We have to do something Chandler. I'll be okay, it will work."

"Bullshit you'll be okay. No, and that's that. I think we should rely on the people outside. They won't let us down. We'll only fuck this up more."

"Ordinarily I'd say you were right, but look what happened last time. Okay, the lottery is coming up soon, and the chances of either one us getting picked is almost certain. Do you want to just sit here as some sadistic game pick our fate, do you want to die just sitting here waiting and hoping that $10,000 dollars will come along and save your life. We have to trust each other, it's the only thing we have. We have to make things happen for ourselves now.

"I guess," said Chandler helplessly.

"Exactly. This is what we are going to do."


	9. Part 9

Rachel and Ross moved swiftly through the early hours of the morning. It was almost 8:00, the morning rush was just beginning in the city, and special people had been brought in to the bank to get the amount of money needed. The amount they needed could not be obtained from an ATM machine. They decided to get in over with and get the entire $70,000. The sun was brightly shinning down on them as they exited the bank, and ran into the cop car. It was going to be a nice day_. I thought that never happened, _Ross thought. _I thought that when things like this happened it was supposed to be cold and rainy and dark. _He glanced over at Rachel who seemed to be shaking. Her jaw was set, and her face was full of tension. She looked tired. _It's no wonder_. Ross realized. _We've been up since 8:00 am yesterday morning, and that after about 3 hours of sleep. _ He hugged Rachel and gave her a kiss on the side of her forehead, before focusing his attention on the conversation between the cop and his radio.

"What do you mean?" said the cop.

"There was an accident at the intersection of Houston St. and The Ave. of the Americas. It was a multi-car accident. Some drunk apparently started it, and drove into the car in front of him and a pole. It was a chain reaction, other cars in all other directions not expecting the abrupt stop crashed as well. Traffic is backed up throughout all major arteries and smaller streets in Greenwich Village, most of SoHo, and into most parts of Lower Manhattan. We haven't been able to create detours yet, and since the morning rush is just beginning, traffic will be backed up for hours. We have a long day ahead of us."

"That's not possible, we need to get up to 14th and 8th Street now! Is there any way around the backed up traffic?"

"No, according to the report from the hospital helicopter that just went up, all roads in the area are at a standstill. You'll have to go over into the East Village , over through Chelsea, and then back down, but it's backed up over there too."

"We don't have that kind of time! Shit!" The police officer threw his radio into the dashboard, and took a moment before turning to the broken faces of Ross and Rachel.

"You guys think we can run that money over in 14 minutes?" Neither of them answered as they stepped out of the car. Rachel gave the money to Ross, so that she would not have the extra weight and be able to keep up with them. They both forgot about how tired they were, and started to make a mad dash through the busy sidewalks and blocked streets of New York City to get to Joey and Chandler. They ran as fast as the could, constantly knocking people over, or tripping over objects laid out on the sidewalks. They even ran over the hoods of some cars, when they came to a street that really was in bumper to bumper traffic. All these obstacles did a great job of slowly them down.

As they were getting closer to their destination, the police officer decided it would be a good idea to call the criminals and tell them that they were on their way. He ran as he dialed the number Rachel rattled off to him. They couldn't make out what he said over the phone since they were all breathing heavily at this point, but as he closed the phone, his expression looked angry.

"He gave us two extra minutes." he said.

"That means we _have_ two goddamn minutes!" said Ross coldly.

They began to run harder, they still had a few blocks to go before they got to the site. They could still make it if they just kept on running, but then it happened. As they were running, Ross tripped over a man who seemed to appear out of nowhere, a frequent occurrence on the streets of New York City, knocking him flat on the ground, pinning him in between the ground and the man. He tried frantically to get the man off him and hand the money to Rachel or the cop, who had also stopped and were trying to get the man off Ross. The man had been cursing him off, but no one paid attention to him. They eventually threw him off and helped Ross up, but those precious seconds were enough to make a difference.

---

Joey sat tensely on the floor. Time was almost up. They had been planning to make their move, but the ring of the phone stopped them. They were able to piece together that someone was bringing the money, and now they were waiting. They couldn't do it much longer. His heart plummeted to his feet as Thief Number One scattered the numbered pieces of paper to the floor. They were too late. They should have acted. Would the others have really let them down. The thought was crushing. With agonizing slowness, the crook reached down to select one of the papers. He unfolded it, and read what he saw.

"Number four."

A chill ran down Joey's spine, and he turned horrified, over to where Chandler sat. His face was blank, and for a moment Joey wasn't sure he was breathing. He looked back to where Thief Number Two has been, and saw him approaching Chandler with his gun pointed. Chandler sprung to his feet like a cat, and bolted towards him. He was not going to go down without a fight even though every part of his body ached. He ducked and rolled as the shots he was expecting whistled through the air where his head had just been. He slammed into his attacker's legs with all the force he could manage , and knocked him flat. He would have succeeded in seizing the gun if his foot hadn't gotten caught in a crate that used to contain soda that was lying on the floor. The gun went off and the room went silent . Joey's reaction was instantaneous. Chandler had not even made it to his feet. Not fast enough.

Joey wanted to crush the attacker and then Thief Number One went straight for him. Joey saw him coming out of the corner of his eye, and ducked left to avoid him. The snap of a fired bullet filled his ears, and he wrenched sideways to get out of it's path. A burning sensation ripped across his back.

Oh no, he thought

The impact caused him to stumble foreword, and in the next moment he found himself flat on his back, his arms strewn out to his sides, staring up at the barrel of a gun between his eyes. He sat against the wall and not dared looked into the killer's eyes. He saw on the other side of the store Chandler still lying there. He didn't move. _They killed him. Chandler is dead_, thought Joey.


	10. Part 10

Rachel, Ross, and the cop ran back up to the store with the money in hand praying that they weren't to late. As they made their way to the scene, however, they already knew that they didn't get there in time. The silence around the area was infectious as they walked up to Monica and Phoebe and embraced them in a hug. Lt. Daniels walked over to them.

"We've gotten word from inside."

"Did anyone die?" Phoebe asked weakly.

Daniels lowered his head so he didn't have to look them in the eye "There has been one more fatality." He sighed, "We have been told by the men inside that they killed the man who was on the phone earlier."

"No," yelled Ross, "No.. no..It can't be..It's all my fault, I didn't get the money in time!" Ross started to cry.

"I can't believe it... I can't believe it. This isn't real. It can't be real. He can't be dead. It's impossible." said Monica not wanting the truth. She began to cry as she walked away from the group. Rachel and Phoebe just stared blankly in front of them, not fully comprehending what they had just been told.

"The criminals also want a lot more since we haven't given them anything, and they only have two hostages left. They want a hell of a lot more than just $80,000, which is what the price is now."

"How much do they want?"

"Well they don't want more in money. They want a private flight out of the country, and they plan to keep at least one hostage until they get there."

"And do you think they will get away with this?"

"Absolutely not, but as long as they think they will, what does it matter? I promise we will do everything humanly possible to get your friend out, I give you my word."

"You promised us from the beginning that you'd get them **_both _**out, but that didn't seem to help Chandler." said Rachel angrily as she turned away from him and began to sob.

----

Lying still was all Chandler could do to keep from trembling. Pain hit him all over his body. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything. He knew he had been shot, and it hurt. All he wanted to do was scream out in agonizing groans, or do something to alleviate the pain that had ripped through him. He knew however, that the only way he would stay alive was to not move. He knew the second he moved, they would shoot him again and make sure that he was dead. Before he realized what was going on, he felt someone grab him by the feet, and drag him to a far, partially hidden end of the store where all the other bodies were. Once he was certain that the man was gone, he opened his eyes, and tried to move but the pain was excruciating and quickly stopped as the world around him began to fade in and out. He had been shot twice, once in the leg and once in the left shoulder which is why, he figured, the criminals mistook him for dead. Once his vision came back to him, he looked around the store and saw the one criminal talking while the other had his gun pointed at Joey. He couldn't bare the sight and turned his back to the scene slowly as pain shot up and down him. He laid still as he drifted in and out of consciousness, the pain was too much to bare.

--

"Let him up."

"What if he tries something again?" he said indignantly.

"He won't. Because as soon as he does, I fire this gun."

Joey sat up slowly after the gun was removed. A bolt of fire ran lengthwise across his back where the bullet had grazed him, but he said not a word as he slid back up against the wall. He looked over at where Chandler laid not moving and covered in blood as tears came across his eyes. _He's really gone. No! He can't be dead. He can't. I can't live without him, he's my.. my best friend. _He leaned heavily against the wall, panting with exertion, he didn't know a bullet could hurt this much. Joey sat defeated, there was no point in trying to get out alive now, there was no point in living. He didn't want to live his life without Chandler in it. He realized in that moment, staring over at his friend's dead body, that he loved him more than anyone he had ever known. The thought caused him to gasp out in quiet painful sobs, as tears streamed down his face.

"Aww, I'm sorry.. did I make you cry cause I killed your little fag buddy."

Joey immediately swallowed his sorrow and turned it into psychotic anger. His eyes went wide, as he quickly stood up and started screaming.

"What if I am going to try something?" said Joey to the two surprised criminals. "Why don't you just fucking shoot me now, and get it over with? Or better yet I'll do it myself and save you the trouble!"

The criminals looked at each other with a cruel, satisfied look on their faces. They were breaking him down.

"First of all, we need you for our money. And secondly, it's so much more satisfying watching you suffer like this." said one of the criminals. " I got a great idea actually, how 'bout we drag your buddy back over here so you can get a better look at him."

The second criminal followed orders and proceeded to drag the unconscious Chandler by his feet over to where Joey was, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The two criminals snickered as they saw Joey grab his own face in grief, and went off to the front of the store to discuss their next move.

Joey was frozen in his spot as he looked down at Chandler's blood covered body. Immense pain from the site in front of him stabbed him all over as he began to shake. He slowly crawled over to his friend and gently placed his head in his lap and took his bloody hand in his own. He needed the physical contact of Chandler's body, he needed to feel the comfort that Chandler had always given him no matter what the situation. He needed Chandler.

"I love you," He said as he looked down at the face below him and softly wiped off the blood that was beginning to dry before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. He stroked Chandler's cheek as the conversation between the two criminals got louder and broke his focus on Chandler. He looked up and watched them argue yet again. His emotions quickly changed to hatred as he looked up at the two men talking in the far corner who had caused him this pain. All he wanted to do was kill them both, or have them kill him. He had lost all hope in the situation, in his friends outside, in everything. Going through with his escape plan that he had told Chandler and the other hostage earlier was not an option for him anymore. He was not going to leave his friend alone and wanted nothing more to than to die with him. His mind was set as he continued to hold on to Chandler.


	11. Part 11

Chandler looked out into the blackness that surrounded him. He laid on the cold floor as he felt his life draining away. This was where he was going to die he realized. It was getting harder to breath, and the icy pain that had ripped through him twice was beginning to fade into numbness. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will death on himself faster, he figured he was as good as dead anyway. As he laid there, loud voices suddenly made him aware of his surroundings. He heard the two men yelling and then a familiar voice.

"What if I am going to try something? Why don't you just fucking shoot me now, and get it over with? Or better yet I'll do it myself and save you the trouble!"

__

Joey! Chandler's eyes quickly opened to a blurred vision of the wall he was lying next to. Joey had just asked to be shot. _What the hell is going on? _He listened intently to who he now remembered to be the criminals, and realized what was going on. Joey thought he was dead and most have abandoned his plan, and now they were going to drag him over to where Joey was. _Oh shit_. He needed to let Joey know somehow that he was alive so that he would go through with his escape plan. Chandler closed his eyes and stifled his heavy breathing as one of the criminals walked over to him. He felt two hands grab him by the ankles as he slid across the floor. It took all of his will power not to cry out as the numbness he had felt before quickly receded and was replaced with pain. By the time the dragging stopped, Chandler was all but unconscious as he laid motionless in front of Joey.

He felt his head being lifted and fear ran through him. _Do they know that I'm alive? _He remained completely still and breathed as little as he could manage as he waited to see what would happen next.

His fear turned to confusion as he felt someone gently grab his hand.

"I love you."

__

Joey? He felt a hand stroke his face and he relaxed his body. His fear and confusion was replaced with a warm, safe feeling, something that he never thought he would ever feel again. He felt Joey bend down and kiss his forehead and in that moment, Chandler felt more loved than he ever had in his entire life. He couldn't let Joey die along with him in this place. He had to do something, and soon. He gently squeezed Joey's hand as it was intertwined with his own, and tried not to startle him.

--

Joey looked over to his hand that was holding Chandler's. He swore he felt something, but he had to be imagining it. As he brought his back down to Chandler's face, he was startled at what he saw. Chandler's blue eyes staring back at him. He just starred for a moment, not exactly sure what to do as he noticed a slight smile coming across Chandler's face.

"Ch.. Chandler?" Joey whispered as he looked up at the two criminals whose backs were turned to them as they argued on the other side of the store.

His smile grew a little bigger. He didn't want to scare Joey and make a commotion or else both of them would wind up dead.

"Did you come back from the dead?"

He laughed a little. Even now, Joey was still Joey. "No Joe, I never died. Look you need to get out of here," he whispered, "You and the other hostage need to do what we talked about."

"What?! Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you now after I just got you back, if we go through with the plan, you're getting out with me."

Chandler knew that there was no changing his mind. He remembered earlier how he was against leaving Joey behind. He wasn't just going to let his friend sit there and die with him.

"I have a plan."

--

The four of them sat huddled on the sidewalk across the street from the store. The morning sun grew hotter as it's place in the crystal blue sky got higher. It was going to be a beautiful day in New York City. None of them said a word to each other, they didn't know what to say. Their tears had stopped, but each of them were filled with an emptiness they could not fill. It was Ross who broke the silence as he looked at what was taking place across the street.

"What?" Ross suddenly exploded. Why aren't they paying them off?!"

"What?" asked the others in confusion to Ross's remarks.

"Look! There a SWAT team moving in on the building! They aren't going to pay them off!" He ran over to the nearest cop, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Take it easy, Mr. Geller." said the cop as he walked over to someone who was in charge to find out what was going on.

"Relax Ross," Rachel said softly, shaken at his sudden burst of rage.

"I will not take it easy! Joey's in there! His life's at stake and they're going to go in shooting! We already lost Chandler, there's no way these bastards are going to take someone else away from me!"

"Don't you think we know that?" Rachel shouted. "God, Ross, I'm as terrified as you are.. we all are!" she said looking at Monica and Phoebe, "We all know what is at risk here! Joey is in that building with guns probably pointed at his head.. he watched his best friend get shot down! Don't you think we realize the danger in the situation? I don't know what's going on either," she said as her voice grew softer, "but we have to trust that these people will do what they think is best to get him out of there.. alive."

Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes along with raw emotion as his fear, worry, and rage came to a head. Rachel took him in an embrace as grief permeated Ross's brown eyes , while a solitary tear ran down Rachel's cheek. Just then Lt. Daniels walked over to them.

"We're going in." Daniels informed them. "We can't wait anymore. The situation is too fragile, we can't risk taking anymore time. The criminals are getting desperate, we are going to move in and take them out by force."

"Through the back?" asked Phoebe skeptically as she looked across the street.

"Yes. It will be tricky. I won't lie, we only have that back door to work with, we need the element of surprise. But we will have people ready to move in the front as soon as we get the ball moving."

"Is this going to work?" Monica asked. She did not look optimistic.

"I have complete faith in the abilities of my men."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"This is our best shot."

"Why am I not encouraged," she said as she turned away and looked toward the building they were going to charge through soon.


	12. Part 12

Joey had worked out the new plan that Chandler had recently told him in his head, and then told the other hostage as well when no one was looking. They knew they had to act soon, as they watched their two captors bickering over money and their future plans. Chandler was getting weaker by the minute, as their captors were getting more desperate by the second.

"Chandler.. are you sure you're physically capable to do your part in this plan?" asked Joey for the eighth time.

Chandler sighed out of frustration, "I don't have a choice, they think I'm dead. This is the only way it can be," he paused, " Joey, promise me something though, if you have the chance to get out alive, you'll take it."

"What? I can't do.."

"Please Joe, for me. Will you do that for me?"

Joey looked sternly down at his friend. He would do anything for him. He nodded his head to Chandler's question without giving a verbal answer. He looked up, "We need to do this now," Joey murmured to Chandler. "Are you ready?"

Chandler nodded back and closed his eyes and he remained in the same position on the floor. Joey moved away from Chandler slowly so he wouldn't catch anyone's attention, and was now directly inline with the back door they had hidden behind the shelves. He signaled roughly across the room to the other hostage, who began to wail, and cry, and carry on, just as he told her. As he hoped, both thieves did an about face at her sudden action.

As he leapt into action, everything happened all at once.

Chandler watched everything that happened from the ground. He wasn't sure how he did it. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush that had been growing ever since they discussed the plan. Or maybe all the anger, fear, terror, and worry mixed into one was finally beginning to explode inside him. He somehow managed to jump up from the spot on the floor, and made a mad break. He was in mid step when three uniformed officers burst through the backdoors. The sight of them filled his vision and he gasped. All he could see was what seemed like a never-ending wall of guns, and they were all aimed in his direction. After being terrorized for so long by his captors, his first reaction was to get as far away from them as possible. It didn't even occur to him that they were here to help until after he ducked away and saw that they were policemen.

Eyes wide in shock, Joey hurled himself off to the right to avoid them, dragging the other hostage with him. Thief Number Two made a grab for him, and knocked him and the other hostage to the ground. Joey twisted to the side, taking the brunt of the impact. His hip and his head collided painfully with the floor, and he cried out as he saw stars. The thief continued to pin him down as the other hostage was able to wiggle free from the ensuing fight.

Chandler slammed into Thief Number One with a vengeance, bowling over him. The thief didn't even see him coming. His fury and pain were getting the better of him. He tried to channel it, and use it to fuel his attack. Unfortunately, it was so intense that he almost couldn't see straight. The blood he had spotted on Joey's back from when he was grazed by a bullet, and all the torture the captors put himself and Joey through had finally made him completely snap; he was almost out of control. The source of his hatred lost his weapon in the assault, and it skidded away from him on the floor. He hadn't been expecting an attack from the presumed dead man on the floor. Despite this advantage, Chandler was smaller than he was, and knew he wouldn't stand a chance to fight him as soon as he regained his senses. He struggled to bury his anger for a moment to be able to think his way out of this situation, but his pain and hatred were too much. He partially succeeded however, and his observant eyes spied the fallen gun several feet away. He used the fallen man as a spring board and pushed off of him as he went for the gun.

Joey struggled under the assailant, as he tried to get a firmer grip on him. The assailant had the advantage of being on top though, and kneed Joey in the stomach. As he gasped out in pain, the man took out his gun and cocked the lever towards Joey's head. However, when he noticed three armed police officers leveling their guns at him now that they had a clear shot, he quickly threw himself off Joey while taking a shot at the intruders. One of the three officers fell, clutching his neck. Another screamed into his radio to halt the attack. The assailant then grabbed Joey from behind with one monstrous arm that encircled his throat, the other jammed a barrel of his gun against his flesh. Joey fought as much as he could. He was rapidly losing his grip on the situation. The "plan" had failed unless he could find a way free. He tried not to focus on Chandler. He was in no place to help him at the moment, and he would drive himself to insanity if he worried about him. He would have to take care of himself for now.

The gun seemed so close. Chandler could reach it. He swore he could. He could almost get it... He howled out loud in panicked rage as he felt a hand clamp on to his ankle. He kicked out savagely.

"No!" he screeched. With all of the adrenaline fueling through his body, it took him a moment to feel the pain, but all of the sudden, there it was. The torn skin around his lower leg oozed with fresh blood. Chandler stared back at it in horror, and then found the source of his hurt. He cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid as to not assume that the man had a knife? The cut wasn't as deep as it could have been, thankfully. He knew it wouldn't necessarily stay that way. He'd gotten off with a warning, nothing more.

His pause was just enough to give his adversary the upper hand. He threw himself over Chandler, and then rolled backwards, pulling Chandler up with him, using him as a shield. Chandler yelled in protest, but dared not fight it. The two remaining cops halted in their tracks. One knelt down by their fallen comrade. Moments later, a dark look passed his face as he stood up from the corpse.

"One step and I gut him," the thief hissed.

A small noise escaped Joey's lips as his eyes took in the sight before him. Still on the floor, Chandler was on his side facing him, blocking all access to the man behind him. The tip of the knife glinted from its position by Chandler's throat as it caught a ray of sunlight streaming through the window. Chandler's eyes were barely open. Joey could tell that his friend was not going to last much longer. He looked like death. But the thing that scared Joey the most was Chandler's look of pure hatred, nothing else. He had never seen that expression before from Chandler, and it scared him just as much as seeing that knife to his throat. _I lost him once, please don't make me go through that again,_ Joey pleaded in his head as he too, still had a gun to his back.

"You realize every exit to this place is swarming with cops, don't you?" one of the policemen said.

"That may be, but he'll be dead before I am," as he pressed the knife harder into Chandler's throat for added effect, "I guarantee you that."

--

"I want to know what's happening. Goddamn it, I want to know what's happening," Rachel muttered, pacing the floor.

"Me too," Monica said through gritted teeth. "Have they moved in yet?"

"Just did," Daniels reported grimly, lowering his radio.

"And?" Phoebe yelped. Ross was getting worked up again.

He held up a hand signaling her to wait as he listened to the mad chatter coming through the tiny speaker. They were across the street in front of the store for their own protection, so therefore they had no idea what was going on. He moved away so he could listen.

"Does anyone have anything to throw?" Ross seethed. "How can he do that?"

Monica went ahead and kicked the steps of a nearby stoop. She didn't have anything to throw.

A loud shout from the direction of Lt. Daniels caused them all to snap their heads around.

"Shit!"

"Oh, God," Rachel's whispered, her face drained of color.

"What happened?" Monica cried.

"An officer is dead. They shot him. He's dead."

"Fuck!" Ross and Monica shouted as the same time.

"What about the others?" asked Phoebe desperate to get some decent news about the situation.

"We've got a problem."

"No shit we've got a fucking problem!" Monica shrieked. "What is going over there?"

"We're working on it."

"WORK FASTER!" Ross spat. He looked around and saw the hopeless faces around him. "I'm going over there," he said suddenly.

"No you're not," Daniels replied.

"This is going to end soon, which means Joey is coming out of there, whether he is dead or alive and I need to be there."

"God Ross, don't say that," said Phoebe cutting him off and looking physically ill.

"..Either way, I'm going to be there when he gets out, when they both get out." He said solemnly. It was suddenly the most important thing in his life. He had to be there when this was over.

"You need to stay here for your own safety," Daniels begged.

Ross ignored and turned to walk away.

"I'll arrest you for entering a restricted area!" said Daniels at one last desperate attempt to stop Ross as he began to cross the street.

"That's fine, arrest me the minute this all is over."

"I'm going with him," said Monica to others as ran after Ross.

"Me too," Phoebe added.

"We're all going," Rachel said as they too ran across the street.

"God almighty," Daniels muttered under his breath as he ran after them, "Just promise me you'll stay back and keep out of the way."


	13. Part 13

****

(Recap from part 12)

__

A small noise escaped Joey's lips as his eyes took in the sight before him. Still on the floor, Chandler was on his side facing him, blocking all access to the man behind him. The tip of the knife glinted from its position by Chandler's throat as it caught a ray of sunlight streaming through the window. Chandler's eyes were barely open. Joey could tell that his friend was not going to last much longer. He looked like death. But the thing that scared Joey the most was Chandler's look of pure hatred, nothing else. He had never seen that expression before from Chandler, and it scared him just as much as seeing that knife to his throat. I lost him once, please don't make me go through that again, Joey pleaded in his head as he too, still had a gun to his back.

"You realize every exit to this place is swarming with cops, don't you?" one of the policemen said.

"That may be, but he'll be dead before I am," as he pressed the knife harder into Chandler's throat for added effect, "I guarantee you that."

---

"You're never going to get away with this," one of the cops said angrily.

"Probably not but I'm bringing as many people down with me as I can."

As he spoke, the other hostage couldn't take anymore. With a terrified shriek, she bolted to her feet and made a run for the exit. One of the remaining cops leaped for her, but it was in vain. Thief Number Two choked Joey tighter with his arm as he aimed the gun and fired. Chandler moaned as the back of her head appeared to cave in as the bullet impacted it. Her scream was short lived, and she was dead before she hit the ground. Joey gasped for breath, the grip his captor had on him closed off his windpipe. At the same instant, one of the officers fired back at his captor. The criminal had moved just enough to be able to get around Joey to shoot that he offered a target, the opportunity was not lost to the officers. A bullet went directly into the criminal's chest, and with a frantic yelp Joey pushed the wounded man away from him.

"Get out of here!" Chandler desperately hollered out from across the room. "Get out of here!"

Chandler's assailant began cursing, but did not let go of his hostage. It was all he had. He was losing and he knew it.

Joey heard Chandler's frantic shouts and stumbled to his feet. He headed blindly for the door.

Furious that it was going to end like this, Thief Number One stretched for his gun that laid close to his head. Chandler felt him move and immediately realized what he was trying to do.

"Bastard!" Chandler yelled. He shoved his own body against him, hoping to prevent him from acquiring his goal. To his dismay, instead of deterring him, his movement actually allowed him to grab on to the weapon he sought. He did little to aim it, he just trusted to luck.

The scream had already left Chandler's throat when the first bullet left the gun. Almost in slow motion, he witnessed Joey look back over his shoulder, a look of doom permeating his eyes. Like a moment out of a nightmare, Joey fell forward as one of the bullets found its target in his lower back. He went down hard.

"No!" Chandler screeched. "No!" He fought like a mad thing, having managed to knock the knife away from his throat. He would not let him get another shot off. He would not. The next shot would have to go through him. Deep down he knew that it very well might.

--

Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, and Monica were brought to what was deemed a safe distance from the backdoors of the building. Cops stood all around it, guns ready, but had been told to back off a safe distance thanks to the fiasco that had taken place inside. One of the men inside had his radio on, and sounds from the inside filtered over the speaker.

They all listened in pure horror as they head the sounds of a struggle. It simple couldn't be true. It couldn't be happening like this. They all stared ahead at the backdoor as they listened. Phoebe thought to herself that if they all concentrated hard enough, they could make them open, and make Joey walk out of there.

Just then they all froze as they heard a voice they weren't expecting to hear. Monica choked as the sound of Chandler's voice cut through the static of the speaker.

"Chandler's alive! He's alive!" she screamed joyfully as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh my God.. Oh my.. I can't believe this.. they lied to us.. you lied to us!" she said accusingly to Lt. Daniels who was standing near Rachel with the radio.

"That's what they told us.." he said somewhat frightened as Phoebe ran over to him in rage.

Rachel was breathing in and out, rapid and shallow.

"Put your head between your knees," Ross ordered as he came over beside her. A cop came over to her to lead her away.

"No!" she gasped out. "I'm all right. I'm _all_ right! Just get them out of there, oh please get them out of there," Rachel said desperately.

"Look!" Monica shouted.

Before anyone else could stop him, Ross broke into a run.

--

Joey laid on the ground paralyzed by the sudden pain. He couldn't think, he didn't know anything but the pain that stabbed through the back of his lower torso. He saw the door in front of him, it was so close but seemed so far away. He had to get to the door. He slowly picked himself off the floor. He staggered toward the door behind the shelves, not a thought going through his head. His eyes were wide with terror. He used the shelves for balance as he walked toward the door. He was almost there. The seconds stretched out into an eternity, and it seemed like forever before he actually reached it. He threw himself through it, and breathed deeply the fresh air that surrounded him. As soon as his feet his the concrete, he could no longer support himself, he fell down to his knees, fighting for breath. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath. All that mattered was that he was no longer in that building. He never heard Ross yelling for him. All he knew was that all of the sudden a strong set of arms had wrapped themselves around him. Panic closed over his throat and engulfed him in a terror unlike anything he had ever known. He screamed aloud, a terrible sound that shook Ross to the very core, and tried to push him away. All he wanted was to be out of danger.

Ross couldn't believe the sight that greeted his eyes. Joey looked like the walking dead. He was covered in blood, absolutely covered . He was white with fear, and deep brown eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, filled with desperation, blotting out the rest of his face.

"Joey!" Ross cried, trying to bring him back to reality. He had never seen anyone this afraid in his entire life. "Oh , God, Joey it's me. It's Ross. Answer me, oh God, please.. not this. Joey!"

Joey looked up into Ross's eyes, and registered at last what was happening. He leaned hard into the embrace Ross offered.

"Ross, it's really you. It's really you." he said trying to convince himself this wasn't a dream.

Monica, followed by the other two girls, rushed breathlessly up beside them, and joined the hug. Tears streamed down all of their faces at the joy of seeing their friend alive. Joey closed his eyes and reveled in the sudden security that surrounded him. It didn't last long.

"You need to see the paramedics," one of the officers told him as he walked over to the group.

"No fucking shit!" said Phoebe angrily. She was still mad from earlier.

"My God, Joey You're bleeding from all over," said Rachel as she looked at her friend in pain, "and you've been shot.." her voice trailed off, and her eyes were wide with concern. She and Ross slid their arms around him to support him.

"Joey are you ok?" Monica asked. "What did they do to you?"

Joey paused as icy fear once again latched on to his soul. "Chandler," he said brokenly, staring back at the exit from which he'd come. The surrounding cops exchanged glances.

"I have to get Chandler. He's still in there. I can't leave him. He's hurt badly," he said frantically.

"They're trying to get him," Monica tried to sooth him. "They'll get him. We need to get you to an ambulance."

"No!" he shrieked. He ripped away from his friends and made a run back for the building.

"Joey, no!" Ross cried out desperately. He went to chase after him but was held back by the girls. The cops began to run after Joey but they couldn't get to him before he entered the building.

Joey never heard him. Every fiber in his being told him he had to reach Chandler. He had to get him out, he had to help him. He couldn't leave him alone like that, he couldn't. He knew that Chandler had made him promise to get himself out if he could, but this was a promise he couldn't keep. He thought he lost him once, and he wasn't going to lose him again. He would never be able to live with himself if Chandler died because he'd left him alone to save himself.

--

Chandler almost cried with relief when Joey disappeared from his vision. He couldn't dwell on it long however. He was caught fighting a knife and a gun, and e didn't like the odds. A mad rage had enveloped him as visions of Joey whipping around as the bullet he had let escape tore through his flesh refused to subside. Just because he had run to the door didn't mean he was still alive. He didn't know the true extent of the injury that had been inflicted upon him. He was going to kill the bastard who shot Joey. He just needed to get the gun away from him. His own strength surprised him: he was not a large man, but his furious drive and determination powered him on. He could feel the two gun shot wounds digging deeper into his already broken body, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered. All he knew was that this man had tried to kill Joey and he was going to kill him.

The cops inside with him fought to get a target, but with the two struggling the way they were, they couldn't get a clear shot. Either of them were likely to hit Chandler if they tried. The struggle ensued, both fighting for their lives. Chandler had managed to get an arm free from his vise-like grip, and he used it to his full advantage. He swung it wildly, blocking the arm with the knife. By twisting cleverly, he managed to get access to the knife hand, and he knocked it away. He kicked out with is foot, and he got a satisfactory grunt in response. In return, Chandler received a heavy blow to the chest. It was enough, Chandler went down hard, gasping for breath, but anything, his rage doubled. He was like a wounded animal one that wouldn't go down quietly to death's door. His tormentor slammed the gun barrel into his back, digging it painfully into his flesh. He heard the shuffle of the officers, who now had a clear shot.

"He'll be dead before the bullet hits me, I swear to you."

"Let him go."

"I don't think so."

"Chandler!" A new voice, one full of torment and horror echoed in their ears. Chandler looked in time to see Joey, who was no longer able to support himself, collapse down to the floor. Immediately he began to drag himself back to his feet., determined to do something to help out his friend.

His entrance, horrific as it was, provided the distraction Chandler needed. With a howl that reached inhuman proportions, he flung his head and body up, praying that the thief's finger wasn't on the trigger. As he did this, he jabbed his elbow cruelly into the gut of his assailant. He somehow managed to shove the man off, and planted his hands on the floor as he rocked his body forward and leapt to his feet. Free now, his eyes frantically searched the room for the gun that had also been dropped during the struggle. Spying it a few feet away, he ducked and rolled to it, and quickly pounced on the crook. He planted his foot harshly against his stomach, and leaned hard. He leveled the gun so it was lined up with his forehead.

"You son of a bitch." The words were sharp as knives and dripped with hate. He cocked the lever.

Joey looked at the scene in front of him. Chandler's eyes were filled with nothing but complete and absolute hate. He paused a moment as chills ran down his spine, but he quickly called out. "Chandler don't!"

"Why the hell not," he said coldly.

"He's not worth it. Let the police handle him."

"He tried to kill you." He spat out the words angrily.

"I know," Joey said softly. He could see the terrible battle Chandler was fighting with himself. He also knew that the only reason he was so hell bent on pulling the trigger was because of him. He couldn't let Chandler ruin his life for that. Joey had to stop him.

"If you kill him like this, people will think you're a murderer. You'll be just as bad as them. That's not who you are, Chandler. _This_ is not who you are. Please put the gun down, you're better than this. It could ruin your life. You'll have to live with the fact that you killed a man for the rest of your life. Do you really want that?"

"I don't care, what happens to me doesn't matter," he said flatly. Joey's words weren't having any effect on him. His blue eyes were still cold and hateful. "He deserves to die. He tried to kill you."

"He may deserve it, but that doesn't mean you have the right to kill him. And he didn't kill me, I'm still here. And what happens to you does matter. It matters to me, it matters to Ross, it matters to Monica, and it matters to Phoebe and Rachel. They're waiting outside for us. They're waiting for us to walk out of here."

"Are they?" There was a hint of a quiver in his voice, and Joey exploited it. His eyes softened a little at the thought of his friends.

"Yes. You know they are. They're about to come unglued out there. All you have to do is put the gun down."

The officers marveled at the serenity and strength in the voice that was coming from a man who had just been shot and tortured to the point that he couldn't stand alone. The rest of him looked ready to go at any second, but the soothing peace and heartfelt words that resonated from his voice were spellbinding.

"Why did you come back?" Chandler whispered. "You got away. That's what we planned, that's what I asked you to do. Why did you come back?"

Joey choked back tears. He couldn't take much more of this. "I came back for you. I couldn't leave you here. I would have never left you here alone."

Chandler said nothing for a moment, and then slowly turned his head to face his friend. His hate relinquished and Joey finally saw the real Chandler come back to life. Tears glistened in Chandler's eyes, and one fell gently down his cheek. As he did this, his victim seized the opportunity. He lurched toward Chandler, knocking him forward as he lost his balance. The criminal grabbed the gun, pointed and fired at the only hostage he had left. Chandler. As Chandler was falling, one of the officers took his chance. He fired his weapon, praying that he did not hit the very one he was trying to protect.


	14. Part 14

Joey's agonizing cries could be heard all the way outside as more gun shots went off. Ross jerked roughly away from the cop who had restrained him when Joey had rushed back in. He took off full flight, determined to get in there.

"Ross! Come back here!" Rachel yelled in a panic.

Ross paid her no heed. He ran on, reaching the door within a few seconds. He threw caution to the wind, something that he had done more times in the past day than he had in his entire life, and burst through the door. He was terrified at what he might find, but at the same time desperate to know.

"Joey?" his harsh voice echoed throughout the area as he stumbled through the opening. Two pairs of hands grabbed him roughly and yanked him backwards. He fought them.

"Joey!" he shouted again. It took him a moment to focus, and the sight that greeted him made him sag into the grip of the men holding him. Tears flowed freely down his face.

Joey was seated in the middle of the floor with Chandler fully against him, his head laying on Joey's chest in a tight embrace. The last bullet luckily missed him, but behind them laid another corpse. The bullet had not only hit the criminal, it had been fatal. The drama was over.

Heavy sobs racked Chandler's shaking body, and Joey tried to stifle his own tears as he held on to Chandler with all of his strength. He looked up to see Ross, and his anguished features softened.

Realizing that he was not a threat, the cops let Ross go. He pitched forward, but managed to stay on his feet, and skidded to the ground beside his friend.

Joey sighed in relief. The extra pair of arms was exactly what he needed. They sat together for a moment, and then Joey noticed the paramedics that were flooding the room. Before they reached him, Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe darted into the room. Monica grabbed on to Chandler."Are you all right?" She realized what a stupid question that was as soon as she said it.

Chandler didn't respond. Now that he had calmed himself, the inevitable exhaustion had begun to set in. He was losing consciousness as his eyes began to flutter. He wasn't in pain, he was numb again to everything. His mind began to wonder into a delirious state. The only thing he knew was that Joey was alive and sitting next to him and that he was never letting go. He succumbed to the blackness that slowly surrounded him, but his hold on Joey remained strong.

"We have to get him out of here," said Monica when he didn't respond.

We're going to get you out of here and to a hospital, ok?" a paramedic said to Joey.

"Chandler first." Joey said as he looked down at the man who seemed to be holding on to him for dear life."I know." The paramedics gently, but quickly, peeled Chandler off of Joey and placed him on a stretcher. "I think he needs to be airlifted, he'll never make it, he's just lost so much blood and especially with that major accident a few blocks away. Joey looked up frightened as he overheard their words and watched as they rushed Chandler away.

"They're taking care of him. They're taking care of both of you. It's going to be all right. Got that?" he wasn't sure who said that but he took their words for it.

"I got it."Joey too was then put on a stretcher. The blood loss and the overwhelming exhaustion that flooded him could not longer be ignored. He gave into it. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the soothing voices of his friends."You're going to be all right. We'll meet you at the hospital. Everything's going to be all right now."

---

Three Days Later

"We've got him on fluids, and we've bandaged the wounds. He's recovering from the surgeries now just fine. When he came in he had lost a lot of blood so he received blood transfusions. The bullet wound in his shoulder luckily did not cause any major problems, nor did the one to his thigh for the most part. He also received a nasty cut on his lower leg from a knife that was stitched up; that has a minor infection but nothing serious. He has some fractured ribs and a minor concussion, but there's nothing we can really do for them. He's resting comfortably now but still hasn't woken up yet. He should within the next day though, once the anesthesia wears off.""So he's all right?" Ross asked. The urgency in his voice made the doctor smile."Yes. He just needs lots of rest. I'd like to keep him for a few more days for observation, but physically he'll be fine.""Physically?" Ross asked suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?""Exactly what I said. Physically he's going to be just fine. I do recommend that they both see a psychiatrist once or twice, or more if they need to. They went through a hell of an ordeal, and it would be beneficial for them to receive some counseling. There's no telling what effects a trauma like this might have."The four of them exchanged glances."I see," Ross said slowly. "What about Joey?""He is also resting comfortably. I'm going to keep him for another night just to be safe. He's going to have trouble walking and moving in general for a couple of days. He got lucky though, if the bullet hadn't hit his hip, it would have ripped right through him. He probably wouldn't have survived that."All four of them breathed a general sigh of relief."What do you advise we do for them when we get home?" Rachel asked, "Should we talk to them about it, or should we just act normal and let them come to us?"

"Well, I'd say that the sooner they get back to their normal lives the better. You have to be the judge on that, and see how they are coping with all of this. Let them come to you at first, but keep an eye out for unusual behavior. They'll probably want to talk to each other alone too, since they suffered through this together. I don't think you have anything to worry about though, you all seem so close, I mean none of you have left since they got here." he said with a laugh and then continued. "Uh, I'd say that in a week they should go back to work, unless their mental condition says otherwise, there is no reason why they can't get back to their normal lives."

"I think we can do that. I hope they'll be ok." said Monica"I think they will. Most of the people I take care of have nothing close to the amount of support these two seem to have."

The doctor left them and they all decided to see how Joey was.

--

The next morning, Chandler finally woke up to four sets of anxious, yet relieved, eyes. He smiled as he looked up at his friends. "Hey guys." Tears streamed down their faces, but they were tears of joy. He looked around at his surroundings unsure of where he was for a moment. He then realized he was in a hospital. He was safe.

"It's so good to see your eyes," said Monica as she ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.

Rachel took his hand and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know really, I'm tired." he said truthfully as he thought about why he was in the hospital to begin with. At that moment all his memories from the other night came flooding back to him. The pain, the terror, the fear, guns, blood, and death. He shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide, body tense. Nausea overwhelmed him as his sight became dizzy. "Joey. Where's Joey? Is he ok?" he asked desperately.

The four people around him, scared by his sudden outburst and brought to tears by his concern soothed him with words. They were glad that they could give him a good answer to his questions.

"He's fine, Chandler. Don't you worry about him, he's in better shape than you." said Phoebe as he took his other hand. They eased him back down to the bed so he was no longer sitting up as he breathed in a sigh of relief. He was starting to fall asleep again, but as he did he looked up at the four faces staring back down at him through half shut eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you all again," he said in a whispered voice that seemed to be somewhat to himself, "I love you guys."

"We love you to."

The four of them remained by his side as he fell asleep, Rachel and Phoebe still holding his hands, Ross and Monica still gazing down at him from the sides of his bed. They didn't care that he couldn't stay awake and talk, they were happy enough to see their friend alive and well. Something they all thought at one point, they'd never get to do again.

The Next Day

The early morning sun came through Joey's window as he woke up in his hospital room. He was getting released today. He found Ross and Rachel sitting by his bedside asleep in each others arms. He smiled as he saw the content look on their faces. He didn't want to wake them up, but he needed their help to get out of bed. He wanted to get out here as soon as possible so he could go see Chandler.

"Ross, Rachel. Guys, wake up." he called out.

"Hey Joey, morning, how are you feeling?" asked Rachel as she and Ross slowly woke up and stretched out their backs since they fell asleep in an uncomfortable position.

"I'm great," he said. He wasn't great, he was ok, but he wanted to get out of there to see Chandler. "Can you help me out of here and get me my clothes?" he asked them.

"Woah, what's the rush? Let's get a nurse in here first." said Ross.

A nurse and his doctor came in one final time to give him a checkup to make sure everything was ok before he left. They reminded him and the other two on how to take care of his wounds, and how long he should stay away from physical activity so everything could heal. Once they were gone, the three of them slowly walked over to Chandler's room where Monica and Phoebe were still sleeping. Chandler, however, was awake.

He cracked a small smile as he saw the door open and the three of them walk in. His eyes found Joey's from across the room. They would never look at each other the same again. They were no longer best friends, or "brothers," they were each others saviors.

"Hey Chandler, you just wake up?" asked Rachel.

His eyes were still on Joey's, who still stood and stared back at him. "Uh, no I've been up for awhile. Well.. a half hour." he said with a small laugh and he finally broke his gaze with Joey and turned to her. Phoebe and Monica began to wake as they heard voices.

"That's a lot longer than yesterday," she said coming over to him, "You look a lot better too."

"Well thanks, I try. I thought this new hospital gown perfectly accented my sleek figure." he joked.

Everyone gave a nervous laugh. It was nice to hear him joke. It was familiar and normal and relieving. They all feared deep down that normalcy between the six of them would never be achieved. They all sat and talked and joked about absolutely nothing for awhile. Awkward silences frequently filled the room. They all avoided the topic that was on their mind, and withheld the questions they really wanted answers too. During the conversation, Joey remained quiet, only chiming in at certain times with a word or two. He was glad that the six of them were together again, but he needed to talk to Chandler alone. He leaned over to Ross who was sitting next to him.

"Hey Ross, can you make some excuse to get everyone out of here, I need to talk to Chandler alone for a bit."

"Oh sure Joey." he said, " Hey uh guys, you want to go down to the cafeteria and grab some coffee?"

They got the hint by the look in Ross's and Joey's faces and exited the room.

"Hey."

"Hey." said Joey, "How are you?"

"I feel fine, I get out of here in two days I think."

Joey smiled, he knew that Chandler knew that he had purposely avoided answering the question. "That's great, but I asked, 'how are you?' not 'how do you feel?' There's a difference."

Chandler sobered. "I know. I'm trying not to think about it. I don't want to remember it."

Joey took his hand, "I know, me too." A silence erupted between them. Not an awkward or tense one, but a calm, content silence as they sat together holding each other's hand.

Chandler looked out not really starring at anything as he eventually began to talk. "There were six of us in there at the beginning Joe, and only the two of us came out. Do you believe that? We could have easily been the hostages that didn't." He shook his head, and shuddered at the horrific memories. "We saw four people die. Do you know how horrible that is?"

"I know, but it's nothing compared to when I thought you were dead." said Joey as he began to swell up at the memory. "God that was so awful, all I wanted to do was die."

"I'm sorry," Chandler said softly. He placed his other hand on Joey's which was already entwined with his own. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what Chandler? You saved me, you saved me a million times over. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"I think that's mutual Joe. God I wanted to kill him so badly after he shot you. I wanted to do more than just kill him." said Chandler in a passive, reminiscing voice with a hint of bitterness. He looked over at Joey, "I would have killed him if you hadn't come back." he paused as he continued to look out into space. "I can't believe you came back."

"You can't?" asked Joey quietly in a hurt, surprised voice.

Chandler didn't answer his question and continued on. "When we were in there, it was while you thought I was.. I was dead. I heard what you said." Chandler looked down now at where their hands were touching.

Joey looked confused as he tried to think. He had said a lot of things during that time, and waited for Chandler to continue.

"I heard you say that you loved me." said Chandler as a tear trickled down his face. "I thought that maybe I was dreaming it, but then I felt you kiss my forehead, and knew it wasn't a dream. And when opened my eyes, sure enough, there you were."

"Chandler.. I." Joey began but he was cut off.

"I didn't have much time to think about it then, or afterwards, but I just remember the feeling I had at that moment..." he trailed off lost in the memory of that moment. He had never felt more loved in his life than he had in that moment. Joey waited anxiously for what he was going to say next, he wasn't sure where Chandler was going with this but he hoped it was good. He really did love him.

"I love you." said Chandler quietly. "I've always loved you as a friend, I just.. I never thought of you any other way. I mean you're my best friend, you were always the one there for me... and I remember seeing them hurt you and all I wanted to do was be there for you and help you and I couldn't.. I couldn't.." he stopped talking and wiped away the tears streaming down his face with his free hand but Joey stopped him. He took Chandler's hand in his own as he used his thumb to wipe away his tears. "You have always been there for me Chandler, even when you thought you weren't."

Their eyes met. They both saw the same pain and suffering latched in them along with the same longing. Both of them knew what they wanted as they tensely stayed in their current embrace. The horrific night that they both managed to survive was fresh in their minds, the images of the other broken and beaten, the desperate attempts to save each other, the pain and the agony of watching each other suffer as they suffered themselves had all manifested into the immeasurable and hopeless need they felt for the other. They both knew that no one they knew would ever understand what they went through, but knowing that they had each other was enough for them. The emotions inside of them could no longer be contained as Joey leaned towards him and brushed Chandler's jaw with his fingers, as he gently pressed his lips against Chandler's. Chandler returned the kiss, parting his lips as it gradually grew more intense and passionate. Sensations flowed through them both as warmth creped down from their lips and spread tingling sparks that traveled straight down to their toes. They finally separated as Joey slowly sat back down, both slightly out of breath, as they looked at each other lovingly. They were still holding hands as they passed the time talking, just happy to be in each others company, knowing that they other was safe. As time wore on, Chandler eventually grew tired and fell back to sleep. Joey remained where he sat, looking down at his friend. Even now Chandler's face was deathly pale and cuts and bruises still blemished his face, but to Joey he was beautiful.

-----

__

The things that take place in this chapter are how I feel everything would end up. I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted to happen, but well.. it's my story. Please don't send me reviews that say what I did between the relationships was wrong.. if you want.. pretend like it didn't happen. Anyway, this will be the last chapter so please review and tell me what you thought of the story as a whole.


	15. Part 15

_Well this is it. Please read and review tell me what you thought of the story as whole. I'd appreciate it. Thanks. Read and enjoy._

_A side note: This story does not take place during any particular season, so it can take place during any season you'd like._

A few days later Chandler was released and the gang, as well as his parents who flew into New York as soon as they heard about what happened, brought him home. The first week back was awkward and stressful on everyone. Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, and Monica alternated taking off from work to make sure that someone was there to help out Chandler and Joey since both were still recovering. Chandler's parents and Joey's family also helped out as well, but they eventually had to go home.

Joey and Chandler met with a counselor several times that first week and seemed to be handling their ordeal very well aside from the fact that they remained somewhat distant from their friends, and that Chandler had started smoking again. He always kept a carton hidden in his room at all times in case of a sudden craving but for some reason was unable to get to a store. Everyone was worried about him readapting his old addiction, the doctor had told them to watch for stuff like that, but they let it slide. Joey was worried about Chandler because he was becoming distant, even to him. He could tell something was bothering Chandler, but he couldn't tell what it was. Every once in a while Joey could see anger and hate in Chandler's eyes, much like he did the night they were held hostage in the store. They also had not told everyone the details of what happened that horrible night, nor about their developing relationship. No one pressured them and figured that they'd talk when they were ready, but their patience was wearing thin. The four of them had suffered as well that night, and were desperate for closure as much as Joey and Chandler were, however they respected their silence and kept their mouths closed.

The first week home was frustrating for Joey and Chandler, it seemed like they could never get a minute alone, except when they went to a couple of sessions with their counselor. Neither of them enjoyed going there however. During the day, family and friends seemed to constantly walk in and out asking them if they needed anything. Monica had made them enough food to last the rest of their lives, and although grateful of her generosity, they were quickly running out of space in their apartment. All they wanted was to be alone. At first they thought they'd be able to be alone at night, but by then both of them were exhausted and had no energy to stay up and talk. They did however, share the same bed and enjoy the comfort they felt as they would fall a sleep in each others arms. When the other four would arrive in the morning to spend breakfast with them, that would be how they'd find them together. They had shared a bed before, so no one found it strange that they would do so now.

After the first week, things seemed to calm down and Joey went back to The Days of Our Lives, Chandler went back to his office a few days later. They all started to hang out in the coffeehouse again but the awkward silences and tension rapidly increased as everyone began to restart their lives. Something was different, they all felt it, they all could see it in each others eyes. The events from that night were still weighing on their minds greatly, and no one seemed to know what to do about it.

---

It had been two weeks now since Chandler had been released from the hospital. He was back to work but only part time until he felt well enough, physically and mentally, to go back to his normal hours. Today, however, he had been held up in meetings that lasted through the day and into the evening. When Chandler left work, he was beat. He wasn't expecting to work a eight hour day today. It was only ten o'clock, but he could barely keep his eyes open as he made his way to the nearest subway station and caught the next train that would take him home. He sat down with difficulty on the grimy, plastic seats and tried to stay awake. He was tired and in slight pain, he hadn't brought his painkillers to work with him cause he thought he'd only be working a four hour shift. Half way through the ride, sleep took him as he passed out in his seat. Unfortunately, he forgot to take his cell phone off silent mode since his meeting and missed all the calls from his friends that would have woken him up. As he slept in the near empty subway car a man in black approached him.

-----

"Where the hell is he?" asked Joey for the twentieth time. "Why isn't he answering his cell phone? He should have been home like six hours ago!" He began to pace back and forth through Chandler's and his kitchen.

"I don't know Joey, maybe he got held up at work." said Ross. He was secretly worried too, this situation was all too familiar.

"You don't think.. something happened.. do you?" asked Rachel quietly as she joined the others in the kitchen.

"No, no way. I mean something can't happen. That's crazy.. that's impossible." said Monica. No one, including herself, believed her words as they sat there anxiously waiting for Chandler to come back.

----

Chandler woke up when he felt the first punch connect with his head. The man mistakenly thought Chandler was drunk and an easy target to rob. Still half asleep Chandler saw the man clad in black over top of him, and fear gripped him. He thought he was back in that store, being tortured and terrorized, and his initial fear gave way to his deep seated hate. He lunged forward knocking the unsuspecting man into the seats on the other side of the train. Chandler began to punch and kick him fiercely, but the mugger grabbed hold of Chandler's tie, pulling him forward and repeatedly punched him in the face and stomach, eventually knocking him to the floor. Quickly, the mugger pulled out a knife before Chandler came at him again, and pounced on Chandler who was dazed by the blows to his head. He saw the knife out of the corner of his eye, and he snapped. The last time he had fought a man with a knife, he was trying to kill him.

The other three passengers on the train saw the brawl ensuing, and quickly walked on to another car. None of them felt like dealing with a mugger and a drunk.

"No!" he rammed into the mugger's knees knocking him to the floor. They began to wrestle each other, both fighting for control of the knife. The mugger was twice the size of Chandler, but he wasn't much of a fighter. He had never experienced this kind of reaction from anyone he had mugged before, and was actually beginning to fear Chandler. In Chandler's mind, this man was the man who tried to kill Joey. Deep down he knew it wasn't, but he wanted revenge, he wanted to feel that what happened to him and Joey was justified in some way.

As he was fighting for the knife, the mugger got one of his legs free, and began to knee Chandler hard in the stomach, as his free hand punched him in the face. Chandler rolled off him, paralyzed by the pain that had just been inflicted upon him as the mugger was now free. He considered to just let Chandler go, but he needed money and could tell by the suit and tie that Chandler was wearing that he had money. He jumped on Chandler and put the knife to his face. He didn't want to kill him, he used the knife mainly as a scare tactic.

"All I want.." the mugger began to say but Chandler never let him finish. He frantically knocked the knife away from his face, cutting his hand in the process, and then grabbed the mugger by his shoulder with one hand as he punched him in the face with the other. Once he was free he grabbed the knife that had gotten free and tackled the mugger to the floor. He held it inches away from the man's throat, just as Thief Number One held a knife to his throat not too long ago. Chandler's eyes were ablaze with a mad anger and possessed with icy hatred. He was going to kill him, it was no more than what he deserved. Chandler was determined to make believe that this was the same criminal from the store, the same man who put him and Joey through hell. The mugger looked up at Chandler, he was terrified. He knew for sure that this man was going to kill him. He had never seen such malice from one set of eyes in all his life, and he was a criminal.

"Please.. please don't kill me," the mugger choked up in a quiet, desperate voice.

The words pierced Chandler's ears. His madness was shattered as he looked into the eyes of the man he desperately wanted to suffer. What he saw sent chills down his spin and made his mouth go dry. He saw fear. The same fear he saw in his own eyes whenever he looked in the mirror, the same fear he saw whenever he looked at Joey, and he had caused that in another person. At the same time Joey's words echoed through his mind, _If you kill him like this, people will think you're a murderer. You'll be just as bad as them. That's not who you are, Chandler. This is not who you are. Please put the gun down, you're better than this. _Chandler dropped the knife as he realized exactly what he was doing and jumped off the man, as sanity once again gripped his mind. He watched as the mugger's expression change from fear to relief. He didn't even go after the fallen knife, he just laid there thankful that the man he was trying to rob had some heart. As soon as the train came to the next station, Chandler ran off not even caring where he was running off to. He had to get away from there. He needed Joey and his friends.

It was a half past midnight by the time Chandler finally reached his apartment building. He dragged himself up the steps to his floor. He was tired, in pain, and had been crying most of the way home. He could just imagine what his face looked like.

---

The five of them still waited anxiously for Chandler to come home. They had called his work and found out that he had not left until ten that night which eased their fears for a bit, but when midnight rolled around and he still wasn't home, they began to panic again. They waited in silence, no one had anything encouraging to say, and no one wanted to say what they feared might have happened.

Five heads snapped up as they heard the door knob turn, and watched as Chandler walked through the door. Their relief was short lived however.

"Chandler! Where have you.. Oh my God.. what the hell happened to you?" cried Joey who hugged him tightly and led him over to a chair. "You're all beat up!"

Monica ran over to her place to get ice and her first aid kit, as everyone else got up from their seats and quickly went over to where Chandler sat. Joey was kneeling down in front of him, he could read Chandler like a book and knew something awful had happened to him beyond the cuts and bruises.

Chandler broke down to tears. "I'm a horrible person," he said in between sobs," I almost killed a man tonight."

Shocked looks spread across the faces of Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Monica, who had just returned with all her first aid equipment. The idea of Chandler wanting to kill anyone, let alone almost going through with it was impossible to them. Joey's face remained the same, he was not surprised or shocked by what he heard.

"I fell asleep on the subway and this man tried to mug me, and when I woke up to him hitting me, I thought he was the man who tried to kill you Joe, I wanted to believe that." he said as his sobs increased. "I wanted him to pay for what happened to us, I wanted some form of revenge. The image of you being shot constantly runs through my mind, the fear, I want it to be gone. I want it to go away, and it won't." he paused for a moment as he wiped his eyes and sniffled," I put a knife to his throat, just like the man in the store had done to me, but.. but then I saw his eyes. He was terrified, and when I looked down at him I.. he had the same fear in his eyes that we have Joe, and I caused that.. I caused that. After that I dropped the knife and ran," he paused again. "I'm no better than the criminals from the store." he said quietly as if it were a new revelation.

Joey got up from his position from the floor and began to speak. The other four stood and watched silently. They were finally getting some of the answers and information they desperately needed from that night.

"What?!" Joey said somewhat angrily, "Don't you ever compare yourself to them Chandler, don't you ever! You are so much better than them, then most people!" he said as his tone softened. "I know how you feel though, I want revenge from that night too, but there's no one out there to put blame on for what happened to us. They're both dead. When I thought the man killed you, I wanted to kill him too, and if I had had some way to do that, I would have. But we are not bad people for feeling that way, you are not a bad person because of what happened tonight or what you almost did a few weeks back." He slide onto the leather chair next to Chandler and took his hand. "You wanted to kill that man in the store because you thought he killed me, but they killed all those innocent people for money Chandler, that's it. And then tonight it was almost the same thing, but you didn't go through with it because you're a good person. You don't want to see people suffer, you just need closure. If you were no better than those criminals, you would have killed that man tonight and then robbed him." Joey raised his hand to Chandler's face and moved it up so they were looking eye to eye. "Do you know why you're filled with so much hatred towards those men.. why we both are? Or why you wanted so badly for the man tonight to be the man that shot me?" asked Joey.

"Because of what they did to us." answered Chandler.

"Yes, that's partially it, but it's also because we care about each other and we love each other, and we'd do anything to protect each other. Everything you did, or wanted to do was out of love, Chandler. You would have never wanted to kill that man if you didn't care about me so much. And yet even though you care about me so much, you still were unable to go through with it. So see, you have nothing to feel guilty or ashamed about, you just need to realize that it's over. There's nothing to fear anymore. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm the closure you're looking for. I don't need you to go seek revenge for what happened, I just need you. I love you so much Chandler."

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Monica stood there mesmerized by the wise and heartfelt words that came out of Joey's mouth

Chandler smiled and wiped his eyes again, "I love you too Joe." Realizing and not caring that the other four were there and that they were keeping their relationship a secret, Chandler leaned over and took Joey's mouth beneath his own, no longer caring what may come of it. Four gasps soon followed the kiss between their two friends as they looked down in surprise and shock. The two men parted and looked up guiltily at the four questioning faces of their friends.

"Oh, by the way, we have something to tell you." said Joey in a partially jokingly tone, trying to lighten the mood.

After Monica and Joey helped Chandler clean up his cuts, Chandler took a quick shower and they all sat down in the living room as Joey and Chandler began to explain to them how their relationship came to be. At first they were all shocked, but after letting the information settle, they realized that it wasn't that big of a surprise. They had always been very close and always acted like they were more than best friends, and after what they went through together, it just made sense. After they finished talking about their relationship the conversation turned toward the night that everyone had been afraid to talk about. Both sides began to confess and explain what happened on their side of the store that night. They sat up late into the night while using about four boxes of tissues in the process.

"The one man, Christ, his blood was everywhere. It was all over me."

Ross embraced him in a hug. No one knew how to respond to that. Joey took the embrace graciously. "Are you going to be ok, are both of you going to be ok?" Ross asked, trying to disguise how upset he was. He wanted to reassure himself that Joey and Chandler were both still emotionally intact. The doctor's words about his mental condition had scared him more than he had let on to the others. Joey smiled at him. He could see the nervousness in Ross, and it touched him. "I think so," he said honestly, and with conviction. "After all, I've got Chandler, and you guys to get me through, don't I?" Chandler shook his head in agreement. 

"Of course you do." they all said as Ross broke off the hug and returned to his seat.

"And I just want you to know, we did everything we could to get that money to you. But there was an accident, and then I tripped. And then we found out that you were dead" he looked at Chandler, "and it was because we didn't get there in time. God, it was the worst feeling in the world." said Ross to Joey and Chandler who were sitting in each others arms on the couch.

"I figured something must have happened. I knew you guys wouldn't just let us down without a really good reason." said Joey as he thought back to the moment when he realized that no money was coming to save them for the second lottery drawl.

"I still can't believe you tried to take a bullet for him. I mean wow." said Rachel to Chandler as she blew her nose.

"Eh, it was nothing." he said in a mock arrogance.

Around four o'clock that morning everyone began to empty out of Joey and Chandler's apartment and into Rachel and Monica's. It was too late for Ross and Phoebe to walk alone to their places, and they wanted to give Joey and Chandler some privacy after the events that took place earlier that night.

---

That night, once everyone left, Joey and Chandler quickly went into Chandler's room and shut the door. After talking and rehashing all their memories that night, they needed each other now more than they ever thought they could. They kissed each other in a chaotic fashion as if this were the last night of their lives. They moved over to the bed, still in each other's arms as they laid down and continued to kiss. Their pace slowed a little, but the intensity in their actions remained as their hands began to roam each other.

This was going to be their first night together, as every night before they both either fell asleep before anything could happen, or they were interrupted by someone coming to check on them during the day, or one of them became afraid and wanted to hold off. Tonight there weren't any interruptions, Joey made sure to lock and bolt the door, and there were no doubts. The events from earlier that night and the talk made them both realize that this was what they wanted without a question.

Neither of them possessed a coherent thought as they laid together, sending sensations through the other that neither of them had ever experienced before. All they knew that in this moment, all their fears, pain, and anxieties were washed away by the presence of the other. Joey's hands went up under Chandler's shirt, caressing the sensitive skin of his stomach and as he arched into him. Joey was careful not to be too rough, considering that Chandler was in a fight less than five hours ago. They slowly began to undress each other as they broke their kiss and began to unbutton their shirts and threw them off each other. They ran their hands up and down each others chest, slowly roaming over the many permanent scars that were inflicted upon them that terrible night. Joey softly placed his lips on the bullet wound that would forever scar Chandler's left shoulder as he trailed his way down to his chest. Chandler melted into Joey's touch and writhed in anticipation as he felt Joey's hands on his bare chest. He felt Joey's hands move from his chest down to his stomach and wrap around his back as he was lowered to a lying position on the bed.

Joey hesitated as his hands wondered down to Chandler's jeans. As he looked up at Chandler to see if he was ok, he felt Chandler's hand grab the back of his neck and pull him towards his face.

"It's ok Joe. I want this just as much as you. You told me there was nothing to fear anymore, and I don't fear anything anymore," said Chandler barely audible. Joey leaned down and gave Chandler a hard, passionate kiss before letting his hands roam again.

They had been constantly giving each other emotional support ever since the night they almost died together, but they needed more. They needed the physical contact of each other now, they needed to feel safe and protected and loved, they needed to be one. They had both realized that night in the store how much they loved each other, whether or not those feelings had always existed didn't matter to them. They loved each other now more than anyone could possibly imagine and nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

Chandler squirmed under him as Joey's fingers brushed gently over the front of his jeans. Chandler gasped as he looked down at him as his hand pushed slightly under the front of his pants. His heart began to pound, his ears flooded with the sound of his rushing blood as Joey unzipped the front of his pants as he slipped them off along with his boxers. He paused momentarily as he gazed lovingly at Chandler's body. He was extremely pale and skinny, and was scarred and bruised everywhere but he was beautiful to Joey. Most of the scars Chandler had received were during his fight with the thief after Joey had been shot, which just made Chandler even more handsome to Joey. The scars were out of love for him. The thought made Joey want Chandler even more as he slipped his own jeans and boxers off and continued to kiss Chandler's stomach.

Slowly, carefully Joey's eased his body over Chandler's. His lips went to Chandler's as he moaned out loud, his heated arousal pressing into Chandler's. They grinded their hips together, as Chandler began to tremble. Their bodies were smooth and warm against each other, as their hands became buried in each other's silky hair. Joey began thrusting his body into Chandler's who began to push back with pleasure. They looked into each others eyes and knew that they both wanted this more than anything in the world. The continued their lovemaking for the rest of the night, bringing more pleasure to the other than they ever dreamed was possible. They finally tired out as their hot, sweaty body's fell back into the sheets. They lied there panting for breath as they cuddled next to each other, their faces inches apart.

"Are you ok?" asked Joey as he slid his hand down Chandler's face and saw a tear in his eye.

"Yeah.. yeah.. that was just amazing. I just never thought I could be this happy, especially after what happened to us."

A smile slowly spread across Joey's face, "Me either, I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed each other softly and then fell asleep in each others arms.

---

3 months later

"What are you doing?" asked Ross who was sitting next to Chandler in Monica's kitchen.

"Making chocolate milk. You want some?" answered Chandler excitedly.

"No thanks, I'm 29."

"Oh yeah? So am I. Live a little Ross, have some chocolate milk."

Monica and Rachel, who were also sitting at the table laughed as Ross just took a sip of his beverage.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight, see a movie?" asked Rachel

"Yeah, sure." said Ross

"How about you, Phoebe? Chandler?"

"No thanks I've already seen one." said Phoebe.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like going to one either." said Chandler as he stirred his chocolate milk.

Just then Joey walked in from work and gave Chandler a quick kiss before getting a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Hey Joe, we're trying to figure out something to do, got any suggestions?" asked Chandler.

"Umm strip poker?" he said looking over at Chandler.

"Ehh, how about you two play that in the privacy of your own apartment." said Ross.

" How about Twister? Scrabble? Pictionary? Regular poker?" said Monica.

"All sound good.' said Phoebe.

They played some Scrabble and Pictionary and a game of poker before they started to play the Twister game.

"Right hand red," said Ross as he watched his friends struggle to move their limbs.

"Almost there.. I can almost get it." said Chandler as he stretched his arm out and around Rachel.

"Chandler get your butt out of my face." said Monica.

"Hey it's not my fault that your face just happens to be there."

Just then Rachel couldn't hold her position anymore and fell on top of Joey, who fell on top of Monica, who fell on top of Phoebe and Chandler. They all began laughing as they tried to get up, but were stuck. Ross began laughing at them only until Monica grabbed his leg from the floor and dragged him into the mess. They wrestled and laughed, and for those brief seconds, the past was a blur and the future wasn't a worry. All they knew was that in this moment they were all together and that they were happy. They eventually had to get up though, they were getting too old to stay in those positions for too long.

Eventually Joey got hungry again and went over to the refrigerator, "Monica, do you just not go food shopping anymore? There's no food in here."

"I go food shopping once a week, you keep eating my food." she turned to Chandler. "I can't even imagine how often you go food shopping." she said.

"Every other day." said Chandler with a smile, "But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Aww I'm hungry."

Chandler went over to Joey and kissed him. "I have a pack of Tic Tacs, do you think that will hold you over?"

"Ehh."

"Remember the last time we went out to get food at this time at night?" asked Chandler.

"You know what, now that I think about it, I'm not hungry." said Joey as Chandler smiled at him. "Let's play twister again." Everyone began to laugh as they fixed the Twister board and began to play again.

Everything was going to be all right.


End file.
